


Past Scars Can Heal

by Seranna_Harkon



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Mind Rape, Racism, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 29,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranna_Harkon/pseuds/Seranna_Harkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seranna Lavellan didn't know what it was like to be your own person. She followed her master and did his bidding when she was told. Her master, Magister Alexious, was not a kind man, but he did enjoy the dalish markings that covered her face. He often traced them when she did something good, but had her beat when she misbehaved. </p><p>When she was younger she fell in love with another slave, Leto. They tried to keep their relationship a secret, but at the offer of food her best friend sold them out.<br/>He was forced to watch as she was offered to three of the most brutal guards of the estate. He screamed and fought against the arms that held him as she was shoved onto a bed and ravaged by the three again and again until she went limp and passed out from pain and exhaustion. Leto was then sold to Danarius after he won the prize.</p><p>To teach Seranna her place, Alexious made her his personal body slave after his wife died</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to change to updating twice a month because of all of the stories I'm working on it. Beta reader is my new house mate, Ashley Houston. She doesn't have an account on here so I had to put her in the notes. She's also going to be my artist so you can comment on what you want drawings of and she'll get it done for y'all

I was bathing when Felix came in to tell that I am needed. I immediately stood and bowed my head. 

“Yes, master?” 

He stuttered and blushed as he responded, “M-my father has needs of your services.”

I bow again as he leaves and get out of the tub and dry off as fast as I can. I dress in the outfit I have to wear for my master. A dress that fits me like a glove with a v-neck that goes down to my navel and two slits in the shirt up to my mid thighs. I connect the dress to my collar, which is solid black with blue encrusted gems. I look in the mirror to make sure that the dress was straight and turn to see the huge hole in the back with Alexious’s brand covering the whole of it. The brand is with curving Tevinter letters of his initials and his seal that he would put on his letter of a wolf eating a snake. I put my long blonde hair into a high braid and curl it into a bun as he likes it. I made sure my magic blocking collar was straight and the clip where to put the leash was in front.

I walk out into the hall and started walking to my master’s parlor. I walked in and stood at the doorway to wait until I was called. I risked a look up and saw my master and his son talking with a man I have never seen before. He was turned away from me but I could tell that his hair is black and well kept. He was well tanned and toned and wore beige clothing with clips that sparkled around his sash. I look over to the mirror to try to see who he is when-

“Ah, my beautiful pet is now here. Come here dear girl.” Alexious said in a fake nice tone that told me I got caught looking. The unknown man must have know that tone because he intervened.

"Now now Alexious. She was only curious of my stunningly good looks!" He joked.

"Dorian, she has shown rebellion in the past with Danarius's pet that ending up killing him. I can not allow her to think she can do the same." He glared right at me. Fenris? Who is Fenris? I have only ever loved Leto...

As I stood there in confusion, Dorian spoke up.

"Then since it is me who has been offended, let me punish this one. That seems reasonable, no?" He asked and I held in a whimper. I knew what Alexious could do to me, but this stranger? Would he flog me? Rape be? Beat me? My head was running wild with terrifying possibilities. 

Alexious thought on it for a few moments and then seeing my involuntary shaking and eyes wide with fear and smiled at me and agreed to Dorian's request.

I quietly gasped and bowed my head as I held in a bigger whimper. Felix was a kind disipliner, only a day without food or water. Maybe isolation for a week. Alexious would give me to his men or his more cruel guests to teach me a lesson. 

I can still feel the last man's hands on me.

***

He all but dragged me into his guest room. He threw me against the couch in front of the fireplace across from the bed. As I tried to get up, he lock the door, came over and grab my collar to yank me up. 

"You've been a bad bitch tonight, haven't you?" He asked with a sneer on his face. 

"Y-yes sir. I'm ver-" I didn't get to finish because he slapped me hard across the cheek while still holding my collar so I couldn't move and had to take the hit. 

"Do not think you can answer in sentences, slave. You are NOT a person. You're a bitch and tonight you're my bitch. You're going to wish that you hadn't spilled my wine over my best robes. " 

I gasped and whimpered as I looked up at him. He tugged hard on my collar over to the desk by the window and shoved my over it with my chest down on the cold wood. When he left I didn't move from where he left me. He came back and went around to the front of the desk. Then he took my wrists and tied them to the two wide spread legs of the desk so my chest of pressed hard and spread wide against the desk. Then he took my legs and did the same thing. I was spread wide and helpless. 

“Now, bad little bitch, are you sorry for ruining my clothes?” He asked. I hear him removing his clothing and start to whimper. Right as I was about to respond WACK! I cry out as his belt slaps my ass. 

“Are you sorry?” he asked again, in a fake sweet tone.

“Y-yes, sir!” I scream.

“Then be a good bitch and scream for me as you take your punishment,” he said and he repeatedly hit me over and over again and again. I cry out each time until I am in tears and my voice is gone from the pain. 

“Good girl,” he says after he is finished and rubs my ass, which I’m pretty sure is bright red and I whimper. He chuckles darkly. 

“Now that you’re going to be quiet, you get to make up for your mistake.”

I gasp as he rips my clothes off and I try to remove myself from the ropes but only succeed in chaffing my wrists and ankles. Once I’m naked and my ass is hanging off the desk and strokes my back softly. 

“You’re such a good animal. Are you ready to make it up to me?” He asked.

I could only nod because my voice was gone and my voice was hoarse from screaming and crying. He slowly moved his hand lower and lower until his hand came right over, but not touching, my cunt. 

“I don’t think you’re ready yet slave. I need you to be more wet,” he chuckled and I felt the air change until I could feel his hot breath on my cunt, which was starting to get wet despite how much I hated this man and was frightened. 

I gasped and tried to pull away when I felt his tongue start to drag up my cunt to my clit. I whimpered and struggled until he bit hard on my clit and made try to cry out but it only came out as a croak. 

“You will not move unless I say you can,” he growled. I nodded weakly and whimpered. He seemed satisfied that I have given up and went limp again. He resumed licking me up and down, but no matter how hard I tried, he kept punishing me by nipping and biting. 

After what felt like hours, but couldn’t be more than a few minutes, he started to circle my clit with his tongue. My body immediately responded by getting wet quickly. I whimpered more and tried to hold in involuntary moans, but he could hear me and see my struggle. 

“Now, now,” he chided. “I will have none of that. I want to hear you.” He licked harder and faster until I had to moan and give into him. I was a panting mess within minutes. He added a finger into my folds and slowly started to push it in and out. 

“You are so tight! Have you been taken before, or has Alexious been cheating and keeping you this tight with his magic?” he chuckled as he pushed in another and another. I gasped and moaned louder as he started to push in harder and faster. I was gasping and my cunt started to tighten around his fingers. My body go hot as the heat spread throughout my body as the tension grew. Just when I was about to cum, he pulled out. I whined a loud, shameless sound while I tried to buck against his fingers. He laughed as he stood up.

“Good little bitch. All you slaves are the same, little whores who only want to fill or be filled for your master’s pleasure. Isn’t that right?” he asked as he started to remove his clothing. I could only nod and whimper as I tried to push my sopping wet cunt up onto him for the last bit of friction. He laughed as he came around to the front of me so I could see all of him. I looked up with lust filled eyes and whined, making him laugh again. 

“Open up,” he ordered in a harsh tone. I popped my mouth open fast and he sneered at me. I felt his hand grab my hair and and yank my head up so my neck was strained. Without warning, he shoved his cock into my mouth and started to fuck it hard. He pushed all the way back in my throat making me want to gag but had nowhere to go so I tried not to vomit on his cock. After a few minutes I was starting to feel lightheaded and could barely breathe. Tears were starting to fall down my face as I felt his cock throb in my mouth. 

He grunted as his salty cum poured into my mouth, making me even more sick. He pulled out and I was about to spit it all out, but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

“You can’t spit out a person’s seed, bitch. You should be lucky that I have allowed someone as worthless as you be fed my seed. Now, swallow it.” He glared at me as he spoke and I finally forced myself to swallow. My cunt throbbed more and my thighs started to feel my juices run down my legs. When he came back around to look at me from behind again and laughed at my state. 

“I bet you want some release don’t you? Does it hurt? Having your sweet, tight cunt clenched around nothing but air?” he leaned forward, his chest to my back, as he spoke and whispered the questions in my ear. I whimpered and started to roll my hips against him. As much as it disgusted me, he was right. My body was wound so tight, I felt like I was going to snap if I didn’t get any release. 

He chucked darkly as he leaned back and pick something up. A few minutes later he wrapped a scarf around my mouth and tied it to the back of my head.

“Good luck with it, bitch. I got what I came for.” He chuckled crueling as I tried to get looses or buck against him, I wasn’t sure. The lights went out and I heard him get into his bed and fall asleep as I struggled and silently cried throughout the night.

I remember waking up that morning. Another slave came in and gasped at what he saw. I heard the master’s guest laugh and leave with a fake, sweet good-bye to me and the door close. The slave came over to me and started to untie my ropes that held me up. I was about to drop to the ground when he caught me and wrapped me up in a dirty blanket and take me to the bathing house for the slaves where I was left in the care of the other women for the night. 

***

I looked down at the ground in fear and started to shake as Dorian came towards me. He looked me over and told me to follow him. I bowed to Magister Alexious and Master Felix and followed after Ser Dorian, silently whimpering and recalling the popular list of punishments for me all the way to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Seranna can into the role sex slave.

I followed Ser Dorian to his quarters and stood by the door with my head down as he closed the door. When he turned to face me, I was quietly whimpering and trying not to cry. I gasped as he pulled me me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. 

"I didn't realize that Alexious had a body slave..." He whispered, apologetically. I looked up at him shocked and confused as he looked down at me. He smiled softly and pushed my loose hair behind my ear. 

"I never thought he could do this to someone after his wife died"

"I fell in love with someone other than him and I guess he was jealous..." I whispered very quietly.

"Who did you fall for? Felix? Another slave?" He joked, trying to brighten my mood. I smile a little and he chuckled.

"It was another slave. Leto...he was sold shortly after we were discovered and I was given this role. When I was ready he took me to the market to watch Leto be sold to Magister Danarius. That was the last time I saw him." I looked down again as I remembered the guards and Leto's screaming. 

"How long has it been?" He asked gently as he led me over to the couch in front of the fireplace. He sat down and I made to sit on the floor but he pulled me into his lap and held me as I cried. Once I got my breathing under control I looked up at him.

"It has been ten years since I've seen him. But..." I took a deep breath and tried not to cry again, "It has been less time since I've seen our child..." I whispered the last part and clung to his shirt.

He looked at me intently with wide eyes in shock. “You had a child? When? What happened to them?” 

“Master sold him soon after he was born. I haven’t seen him since.” I whispered. 

“Tell me everything,” he spoke slowly.

*** I was cuddling with Leto on his bed in his room after we made love, while we were still undressed and we were talking about running away when the door burst open and guards ran in the room. Then they grabbed us and chained our hands behind our backs and attaching collars to our neck, then dragging us from the room to Master Alexious’s quarters. He was shoved in first and I was shoved on top of him making us both fall to the floor. We were pulled up and turned to face our master. He looked us over and the fury is very seeable.

“And what, pray tell, would you be doing alone and naked in one room?” he asked through gritted teeth. 

We looked at each other but I just looked down and Leto was thinking of something to say when the guards answered for us.

“They were having a fuck,” one said as he shoved me forward. I heard Leto struggle against the guards that held him. “Her thighs are still wet, if you want to see for yourself.” 

I looked up at my master with fear and struggled as he stepped closer. The guards held me in place and kicked my legs wide apart. I whimpered and shivered when Alexious snaked his hand over my clit down to my cunt over and over. 

“You’re right, she is wet. The little whore,” he sneered. I gasped and shivered as he put two fingers into my cunt and slowly pushed them in and out. I squirmed and the guards laughed.

“Since she is a whore, maybe the guards could have use of her. It would also teach the boy something about taking your possessions," the guard chuckled and Alexious tilted his head to think about it. 

"I think that is an excellent idea, guardsman." He chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Leto's nose and waved his hands. 

We were dragged from the room and shoved across the estate to the guards' barracks. Leto was tied to a chair to face the bed and I was unchained and thrown onto the bed. I tried and fought to get up to get to Leto but they attached my collar chain the the wall so I could barely lean off the bed. 

Once Leto was settled, they turned to me. Two of them each grabbed an arm each and pushed me down onto the bed so each of my hands are at two different corners of the bed. One guard is by Leto to make sure he can't get out and the other is already halfway undressed and continuing. 

I start to struggle harder as he positions himself between my legs after he spread them. 

"Are you ready whore?" Them he turned to Leto who was put next to the bed at length wise do he can see everything. "You're bitch is ours for the night." He smirk and rocked his hips forward. 

I scream as he kept rocking, going harder and harder every time. I struggled and screamed as he kept going. His thrust going faster and faster as I cried and begged for him to stop. He didn’t. I could barely hear Leto’s screaming and struggles over the sound of my blood pounding in my ears. The guard on top of me started to grunt and soon stopped and just held himself inside of me. I could feel bile rising in my throat as I felt his sperm enter my womb and I tried to scoot away. 

He laughed and got off of me. I could see my blood on his cock as he reached for his pants and put them back on. He laughed as he took his place over by Leto and the guard currently there stepped forward and undressed along the way. He knelt between my legs and looked me over as I squirmed. His hands grabbed my hips and shoved them into the mattress to keep them still. I could feel them bruising under his hand and whimpered as I looked over at Leto. He stared back at me, fear showing in his eyes as he fought his bonds. 

A hand cupping my right breast made me turn my gaze back to the man on top of me. He smiled an evil smile that made him look more like a snake than a man. His thumb ran over my nipple, making me gasp. He chuckled and moved his other hand between my legs and starting circling my clit with two of his fingers. The hand on my breast rubbed it and the thumb kept circling over and over, even as my breathing picked up. 

“You are such a little whore, aren’t you? Your body likes this treatment,” he whispered in my ear and ran his tongue up the length of it. As I shook my head, he brought his head down to my left breast and circled that nipple with his tongue. I whimpered and tried to pull away. My body did like it and I don’t know why. My cunt was heating up like it did when I was with the man I loved, only know it was painful as well. He chuckled and then his hand on my clit started to rub harder and faster. I tried to stop the moans escaping my mouth, but I couldn’t. I closed my eyes as the men around me started to laugh. 

I scream when he rammed himself into me. I couldn’t see it coming but the treatment of my body made me sensitive. I cried out at each thrust. His thrust were forceful and fast. My body responded and I cried out as I came around his cock. He grunted and groaned as he felt my cunt squeeze him and he eventually came inside of me too.

He smiled, evidently pleased with himself as he got up and went to the corner of the bed, only this time I felt two hands disappear on both of my hands and only one take their places. I looked up above me and saw the two guards that were holding me down both undressing and I tried to pull away, but the first two encounters with the other two left me weak and helpless. I whimpered and looked around for help but Leto was still tied down. Suddenly the hands on my arms disappeared and I was lifted and flipped over onto another man so my legs straddled his hips. I struggled to get up but the other guard came in behind me and held me down on his hips as he positioned himself behind me so his cock was between my ass cheeks. 

I begged and begged and tried to get off of the one under me. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down to him as the one behind me lifted my hips and then pushed me down onto the one holding me down’s cock. I cried out and tried to get away but then my ass was lifted in the air again and I screamed as loud as I ever had as the second one pushed his cock into my asshole. They both started thrusting as the same time and I screamed out and cried at each thrust. I could feel them rubbing up against each other through the small layer that separated my cunt from my ass. I was pushed forward onto the other man’s cock every time the one behind me thrusted into me. 

Eventually, my voice grew hoarse and I couldn’t make anymore sound. I could only groan as they both came, one right after the other. The one over me drew himself out first and then threw me onto the ground by Leto as the two guards got dressed. The other two knocked Leto unconscious and dragged him from the room. As I tried to get up one of the two left picked me up and threw my over his shoulder so my ass was in the air and left the room.

If I struggled, he slapped my ass hard and made me wince. He took me into Master Alexious’s room and dropped me in front of his desk and left. I looked up and could see my master walking around the desk. He stood in front of me and bent down to make me look up at him. I looked at him with anger and hatred so he slapped me across the face and made me fall back down. 

“You belong to me now. I will have you, even if I have to break you,” he growled as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to lay across his desk, my front side down. Then he used magic to keep me still, even as I struggled.

“You will submit sooner or later,” he spoke and then he slapped my ass hard, making me cry out. He did it again and again until I was reduced to a crying, whimpering mess like before. Then he dragged me back up and put his hands on my head.

“I will know every secret you have kept from me, as well as, everything I will need to know in order to break you,” he growl and I could feel the magic start flowing into my head, making me scream. It hurt like I was being stabbed or ripped apart. It went on for what felt like hours, but couldn’t be more than a few minutes when he stopped. I fell to the ground and whimpered as he stared at me with shock and anger.

***

“You’re a mage?” he asked and I slightly nodded, crying and begging for mercy. He knocked me out with a sleeping spell* 

“The next thing I knew, I was awake and on his bed with this new collar on. I can’t feel my magic anymore.I spent a week or two in that room while he made me into his pet. Later, when I was resisting he used magic on my brain so when I disobey an order-”

“You feel intense psychological pain,” Dorian finished for me. He looked at me in shock and shook his head. “I was his student for years,” he whispered. “And I couldn’t see this happening…”

I could see his anger growing and started to panic. I got up and dropped to the floor. 

“I’m sorry, Ser. P-please don’t hurt me! I didn’t mean for it all to come out. M-my story doesn’t matter-” he cut me off by dragging me off the floor and standing with me. He did something I haven’t felt since Leto was sold. Dorian pulled me into the tightest hug I have ever had.

“I plan to leave Tevinter. It has become to corrupt here, and it has even spread to my loyalist friends. If you want, I’ll take you with me.” He spoke slowly so I could absorb the words and I looked up at him through the hug and slowly nodded my head.

“Well then, all that remains is how to leave Tevinter with you. I think we can come up with a plan, don’t you?” he smiled and spoke with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updating on Fridays-Mondays. It helps when school is borning, so I can just work on this! Please leaves comments on how you think th story should go or if you like it! I want to make y'all happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason the escape got moved up to now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending will have a twist which will change the dynamic between Lavellan and Dorian! I can't wait to write the next chapter!

Felix came in a few hours later. He saw me standing up by the fireplace and went over to Dorian. They whispered something and then Dorian turns to me.  
“Seranna, Alexious has requested your presence and Felix here says that he seems to be in a foul mood. So be careful and just act normal, alright?” he asked as he walked over to me. I looked up at him and then back at Master Felix.  
“Oh Felix? He discussed helping me get away, he assumed after me talking to you, that I would take you with me. Isn’t he nice?” he said cheerfully. I look over at Felix and he nodded, then motioned to the door. I nodded and bowed, then left the room. I walked the halls to Master Alexious’s room. I came in and saw him sitting at his desk. He glared at me as I came over to him and kneel at the side of his chair, towards him. He grabbed my chin and pulled me up to sit, spread legged, across his lap and I and feel his clothed erection pressing up against my naked cunt. He rolled his hips, making me gasp. He shook his head and smirked at me.  
“I made you right, didn’t I?” he asked as he started to undo my clothing.  
“Yes, Master. I want nothing more than to please you,” I whispered as he finished removing the top part. He hummed appreciatingly as he started to stroke my breasts  
“You’re the only one I can trust besides Felix, aren’t you? You would tell me what your punishment was?” He asked as he looked up at me. I nodded as I swallowed hard. He nodded once for me to continue. I took a deep breathe.  
“He didn’t do anything to me, Master. He said that he didn’t mind,” I whispered as I look away, fear making my eyes well with tears. He turned my face back to him.  
“Does it bother you that you weren’t a good girl?” he asked with a fake sweetness in his voice.  
“Yes, Master. I want to be a girl girl. Can you teach me?” I spoke as if it was unexpected of me to say so, but I knew it was what was expected of me to say.  
“Of course dear girl. I would be happy to teach you how to be a good girl,” he said with fake kindness. He made me stand and took me to the bed. He went to the trunk and pull out four cords of rope and came back. I put both my hands on the opposite sides of the bedposts at the foot of the bed. He tied them there so I couldn’t move them at all. Then I spread my legs and he tied my ankles the same way. I was spread out, ass facing out, for him to see. I heard his start to undo his belt.  
“What did you do wrong?” he asked patiently.  
“I looked at a guest without permission and he didn’t punish me, so the task is yours,” I replied nervously.  
“Good girl. Do you want to be punished?” he asked. I was thrown off guard. That wasn’t part of the usual conversation.  
“Y-yes, Master. Please punish me,” I spoke slowly and softly as I bowed my head.  
It was only for a moment because it came right back up as I cried out when I felt the belt connect with my back. I breathed hard for a few moments until the second hit slammed into me. I whimpered as the stinging feeling started to settle in. The hits started to come faster and faster making me cry out more and more until I could only whimper. My back was on fire and I started flinching.  
Slowly his hits were going lower and lower until they started landing on my ass. Out of instinct I tried to close my legs, only making him change the angle of the hits to having direct contact with my cunt. I cried out and started to cry and beg for mercy. I was soon disgusted with myself because of all the years of suffering this, my body has become what he wants. I start to feel myself getting wet and turned on from the roughness. He dropped the belt when he saw what was being left on it.  
“You are to much, pet,” he breathes out. I hear the removal of clothing and then feel the heat of his body behind me.  
“Please, Master!” I begged and tried to push back against him. He chuckled and grabbed my ass.  
“You’re punishment is not over, pet” he spread my ass checks and thrusted into me hard. I screamed as I felt his body repeatedly slap against the reddened ass as he fuck it. I cried and whimpered as he moved roughly. It felt like he went on forever until I finally felt his cum fill my ass. He held there for a moment until he pulled out and walked away. He quickly returned and pushed a small but plug into my ass to keep his cum inside me. Then he finally started to undo the ropes keeping me in place. I turned me to face him and held me as I cried.  
“You’re such a good girl,” he whispered. “I think you could have a reward now, don’t you?”  
“I-if that’s what you think I should have, Master,” I whispered as I tried to stop crying. He pushed me away and started to remove his shirt. When he finished with the last buckle, he took my hands and dragged me to the bed. He laid down and pulled me on top of him. I brought my hips up to line with his and slowly started to go up and down his hardening cock. I gasped as I felt the plug in my ass move further up into me as his cock slid in.  
I slowly started to fuck him as his hands roamed my body. They squeezed my breasts and pinched my nipples. I sped up as he touched them until we could hear the sounds of skin slapping skin. Soon after he had one hand go in between my legs and start to rub my clit making me gasp and moan, no matter how much I hated it. I was close to cumming on his cock when there was a knock at the door. I looked up at Alexious and he smiled. He removed his hand up firmly gripped my hips to keep me moving up and down his length.  
“Come in,” he called making me wince but kept moving with his hands. I heard the door open and someone stop moving as soon as they came in.  
“Do you need some time alone, Alexious?” the man asked. I gasped as I realized it was Dorian. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Alexious so I could leave once he got what he wanted.  
“Nonsense. I would be happy to talk to you now. She’ll be gone soon enough,” Alexious smirked and started thrusting harder. I gasped and moaned softly as my body reacted and I started giving small thrusts myself.  
“Alexious…,” Dorian started but Alexious interrupted him.  
“I thought you said you were going to punish her?” he asked as his hands tightened on my hips, fingers digging into my still sore ass cheeks. I whimpered as I felt my body tighten up again.  
“Alexious, I said to give her to me. I corrected her mistake and made sure she’d never do it again. I think that the fact she was petrified was punishment enough,” he sound exasperated and like he hated explaining himself. I opened my eyes to find Alexious staring at me. Then he pushed me off of him and onto the bed.  
“Dorian, when you punish a slave you make it painful so they’ll remember,” he said as he flipped me over onto my stomach and pulled my hips up and back. He thrusted into me roughly again, making me cry out in pain and surprise. I turned my head to face Dorian. Luckily, Alexious was focused on him and Dorian wasn’t looking at me. My gasps of pain made his eyes turn to me, however and he stared at me with sorrow. I closed my eyes as I felt Alexious speed up and thrust harder. I felt my cunt tighten around his cock and moaned. Soon after, I came hard around his cock and couldn’t hear anything for a moment. When he was done, he grabbed me by the hair and threw me towards my clothes.  
“Get dressed and leave, pet. I need to have a few words with Dorian here,” he spoke with barely contained anger. I got dressed as fast as I could and practically ran out the door. Once the door was closed, I started to run towards the baths but ran into Felix when rounding a corner. I crashed into him, causing both of us to fall down with me on top of him.  
“M-master, Felix! I am s-so sorry!” I exclaimed as I hurried to get off of him. A guard came around the corner and immediately grabbed me and threw me against the wall. I slammed into it, my head hitting the rock surface hard and my vision blacking in and out for a few moments.  
“What do you think you're doing, slave?!” he yelled at me and when I tried but failed to respond, he started to choke me. I gasped and tried to claw at his hands but was losing consciousness. Right before I would have blacked out, I felt the pressure disappear. I dropped to the floor and cough as I tried to breathe.  
Once I had my breathe back, I looked up to find Felix yelling at the guard and then dismissed him. He turned to me and he looked like his mouth was moving but I couldn’t hear any sound. My breathing started to elevate and he grabbed me so I wouldn’t fall over again and bent to pick me up. He hooked one of his arms across my back and to hold me as his other arm hooked under my knees and lifted. I gasp as I left the ground and fought until he started to whisper to me.  
“You’re fine. You’re safe. I’m going to take you to Dorian. I’ll have to move up my plans to get you both out more than I thought.” I looked up at him with pain and hope filled eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead as he told me to sleep. Soon I was enveloped in blackness as i felt my body go limp in his arms.  
~  
“Dorian!” is the first thing I woke to in the middle of the night. I got out of bed and sleepily made my way to the door.  
“Felix? Why are you her-” I started as I opened the door, but had to stop when I saw Felix holding Seranna like a child. I immediately motioned for him to come in and then closed the door as he passed me.  
“What happened to her?” I asked quietly. I didn’t want to cause any more suspicion than Felix had already done with his yelling.  
“She ran into me and a guard thought she was attacking me. Almost killed her. I had to hide her for several hours so she wouldn't suffer more from those guards. Or worse, my father,” he whispered back. I thought through what he said. If Alexious believed the guards, she’ll be killed. If Alexious believed Felix, she’ll be put through more of that humiliation I had to witness today. I took a deep breath and looked at Felix.  
“We need to leave tomorrow night, Felix,” I stated clearly and urgently.  
“The plans are already in place for you two to leave, Dorian. If I may ask, what is your interest in her?”  
“I’ll need a family when I leave. And since I’m older than her, I’ll ask her for permission to adopt her, Felix. She’s suffered enough. She deserves a family. Can you do me one favor though?” I asked quietly, leaning towards him.  
“What is it?”  
“Find her son,”  
“I promise you, when me meet again I’ll have him with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so! I hope u like the story! Please comment if there's anything you thought would be better or more kinds of kinky sex scenarios you want me to put in for the future!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Just setting it up for the escape.

I woke to something cool being pat down on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dorian staring intently at me. He smile and made a sigh of relief when I opened my eyes to see him. 

“Thank the Maker you’re alright,” he whispered hoarsely. He bent down and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled as I started to relax. “We will be leaving tonight. Do you have anything personal of yours that you want to take.”

“Tonight? Don’t you need more time?” I whispered. I ended up coughing and gasping for breath. He handed me a cup of water and I chugged it down.

“We can make do with what I have gathered so far. I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” he spoke nervously. 

“What?”

“When I get you out of Tevinter, would you be willing to stay with me afterwards?” I looked up at him in shock and saw his cheeks reddening. 

“Stay with you? How? Why?” I asked confusion and surprise written all over my face. 

“Those are excellent questions. For the how, I know we are both in need a a family that understands one another. My hope is that you’ll let me adopt you and become my daughter. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. As for the why, I feel a need to protect you after seeing first hand what happens to you here. So if you want,” he took a deep breath, “will you become my daughter?” he asked. He looked me in the eye and trapped me in his golden eyes. My blue ones looked up at him and my eyes started to water.

“No no no sweetheart! Don’t cry! It’s fine if you don’t want to, I understand,” he whispered, but I could hear the hurt in his eyes. 

“No! No, that’s not it!” I gasped and held onto him so he wouldn’t turn away. “I am just so happy! I never thought that someone would want me for more than my body...Of course I’ll be your daughter!” I reached up and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. 

“Thank you, Seranna,” he whispered. Once we separated after a while, he smiled and looked at me.

“Now, all we have to do is escape Tevinter. Are you ready?” he asked seriously.

“As ready as I can be. I want to leave now,” I stated and looked up at him. He smiled.

“We are so similar. Here’s what you need to do…”

~

I was walking down the hallway to Felix’s room when I ran into the guard from before. I kept my head down and didn’t move as he approached me.

“Well, well. Look who has the nerve to wander around after attacking her master,” he sneered and stopped right infront of me so I could only see his shoes. 

“I was told to go to Master Felix’s room for my punishment, Ser,” I spoke timidly and quietly, which he seemed to like.

“And what if I don’t let you go before I take you to Alexious?” he chuckled, making me gasp. 

“M-master Felix said he needed me immediately. If you wish for me to see Master Alexious first, you must ask Master Felix,” I tried to sound calm, but my voice shook a little. The guard grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I had to look up at him. 

“You will do what I tell you to, slave. Or I’ll just have to take you to Alexious and tell him that you tried to order me around, you stupid cunt,” he snarled and spat on my face. I whimpered and tried to pull away but his grip on my hair was to tight. He dragged me into a closet and barred the door so no one could get in. I opened my mouth to scream, but he shoved a cloth in my mouth and wrapped another one around my head to tie at the back. Then he grabbed my hands and used rope to tie them in front of me. Once my bonds were done, he spun me around and bent me over a crate. He used his legs to spread mine by pushing them apart and putting his feet on top of mine so I couldn’t move them. He had one arm holding my bound ones and the other lifting up my skirt. I gasped as his hand stroked my cunt and had to hold in a moan when he started to rub my clit. He pinched it making me squeal behind my gag and try to get away.

“You’re such a good slut, aren’t you? Already wet for me,” he sneered, making me whimper and squirm. He shoved his thumb into my cunt and moved it around in circles. I fought the feeling that was starting to take over my body, but was failing. My training was taking over and I started to moan. He laughed as my body reacted and my mind was leaving. 

“See cunt? Such a good slut. Are you ready for my cock?” he asked as he took away the hand holding my hands down to unlace his trousers. I felt his cock press against my cunt and whimpered, trying to gain some control of my body. Then I heard banging on the door behind the guard and he paused. When it stopped he started to press his cock into me, causing me to shiver. 

The next thing I knew, I was being carried by Dorian while Master Felix was beating the guard. I looked up at my new father and saw the worry in his eyes. He brought me to Master Felix’s room and set me down on the couch in front of the fire. 

“Did he he actually penetrate you?” he asked me as he grabbed my shoulders and looked in my eyes. I shook my head and felt him breathe a sigh of relief.

“Good. Are you ready to go?” 

“Now? It’s the middle of the day.” I can feel my heartbeat speed up. 

“Yes now. Come on, Felix and I got you some clothes for a disguise. I’ll help you change, they’re actually hard to understand. Women,” he muttered the last part making me laugh. He smiled as he helped me stand and brought me over to the closet. 

“We bought you mage robes. I know your magic is blocked, we’ll get it off when we leave Tevinter. But for now, you need to appear human.”

“Have you forgotten my ears?” I asked as I looked at the expensive fabric. 

“No I haven’t. Just started being my daughter and already doubting me. I’m hurt!” He pretended to clutch his heart in pain. “I have a spell that will make you appear human. Completely change you. But if they touch you, they’ll know you’re an elf. But I need you to put on the robe so it will change with you. Also, Felix mentioned that you might want shoes and undergarments so we got those too.” I just looked up at him and smiled. After all of his words sunk in, I jumped up like a little girl and hugged him hard. He laughed and hugged back. 

“We can hug when we get to Ferelden, sweetheart. Go change, we need to leave soon,” he said as he started to move me into the closet. I closed the door and unfolded my new robes. They were sparkly white with blue stones on the lining of the bottom and at the bottom of the sleeves. There were also pink ones around the neck so it looked like a necklace. I took of the only robes I’ve been wearing for ten years. The blue had not faded, nor was there a need for a stitch. I had a sudden feeling of rage take over me as I thought of all the deeds and horrible things done to me while wearing this garment. I grabbed it by where the neck should be and ripped it. I ripped it over and over again until there were only strips of clothing on the ground and I felt tears run down my face. 

I turned to the bag in the closet and opened it to find a pair of light pink shoes, a white bra, and painties. I smiled and almost squealed with finally having some decent clothing for a change but as I looked that them, I figured out how to put on the painties, but I couldn’t do the bra. There were straps at the back for some reason. I turned and knocked on the door. It opened a little bit.

“Are you done?” he asked.

“No. I don’t know how to put this on,” I spoke nervously and felt the blush rise in my cheeks. Dorian opened the door wider and saw me holding the bra. He smiled and motioned for me to turn around. I did and he pulled the garment in front of me and instructed me to put it where it would support me the most. I did and felt a weight lifted from my chest and smiled at the relieved tension. He strapped it on and helped my put the straps on and then told me to hurry. After he closed to the door again I turned to the robes and figured out which way was right. I had trouble putting it on, but eventually got it on and buckled the straps. I bent down and put on the shoes and it felt weird having something around my feet. I knocked on the door again and Doiran pulled it wide open and looked me over for any mistakes in the buckling. He fixed a few and then stepped back to look at me. 

“You are beautiful! I’m gonna have to hide you from all the boys where we end up,” he laughed. I was blushing and chuckling along. “Are you ready?”

“Yes...father. I’m ready,” I whispered and closed my eyes. 

“Here we go, sweetheart.” I felt Dorian wave a staff over me and there was a flash of light from behind my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes to see Dorian looking smug with himself and waves me over to the mirror. I follow and gasp when I see myself. I was barely shorter than Dorian with short brown hair with matching brown eyes. I was fuller and looked completely human. I spun to look at Dorian and hugged him hard. He spun me around and set me back down.

“Let’s get out of here, Seranna. Then we’ll celebrate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is the escape. I hope I like the story so far. Fair warning. Mental trama up ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

We put a scarf around around my neck to hide the collar. Dorian looked me over for any signs that I wasn’t human and seemed satisfied with my disguise. He nodded to me and opened the door. 

“Do not speak. It’ll give you away,” he whispered as I passed him. I nodded and held my head high as I walked with him through the walls. He smiled as we made our way through the mansion to go to the front door. When the front door was insight I heard someone call out for Dorian.

“Dorian! You leave so soon?” We turned to see Alexious walking our way. When he saw me, he slowed but kept moving forward. 

“Alexious, there is an urgent matter that my father needs help with. He send this lovely lady to escort me back,” Dorian lied, not missing a beat. I nodded my head towards Alexious and smiled.

“She is such a pretty lady,” Alexious spoke smoothly as he reached out his hand to mine. Dorian grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“My dear, could you please wait in the carriage for me?” he spoke calmly, but there was an undertone that I have not heard from him before. I bowed my head and started to walk away. Alexious started to say something but the doors closing behind me stopped the rest of the sound from reaching me.

“My Lady, the carriage is this way.” I turned to see Felix there smiling. I smiled back and started to walk with him. Another slave opened the door for me to climb in. I smiled and nodded to them with a look of sympathy. I climbed in and settled down as Felix followed. The slave girl closed the door and walked away to give us privacy. 

“Where is Dorian?” he asked quietly.

“He is talking to Alexious. I don’t know what about, Mas-....Felix,” I corrected and looked away. This is going to take some time, I thought. He smiled at me and patted my knee. 

“You’ll be alright with your father. He’s very protective.”

“Thank you. Where do we go from here?” I asked nervously.

“Dorian knows. It’ll be in conditions you’re used to but not him. Which will be entertaining for you. The ship will leave in about two hours.”

“Ship?” I asked. Felix opened his mouth but I heard another voice answer.

“Yes. Ship. You know those things that float on the water and have large white things that makes the ship move on the water,” Dorian spoke as he got in and sat down next to me. I smiled as he hugged me and Felix shouted at the driver to start moving. I jumped as I felt the carriage start to move and hugged Dorian tighter for a minute. 

“Not used to being in one of these, sweetheart?” he asked with humor in his voice. I shook my head and laughed a little bit. “That’s alright. You won’t need to get used to them.”

“Try to get used to the swaying motion through. The ship will be like that,” Felix spoke up and laughed at Dorian's face of disgust. 

“Ships smell and are just gross in general, Felix”

“I’m excited to see the ship. I’ve never been on one,” I mentioned with a huge smile on my face. Dorian smile and stroked my hair, then he looked over at Felix.

“You actually have some experience with having parents, Felix. Can you give me an overview of what you like and don’t like about parenting?” I was surprised and looked over at Felix as well. Felix started to blush and cough nervously.

“Well, Dorian, everyone is different. I can tell you that she’ll need you to guide her and protect her for quite a while. She’s also only really loved one man before so I know she’ll need help with that,” he looked over at me with a smile and laughed at my face of shock that he would go there. I looked away, blushing from being called out and ashamed for being selfish. I don’t know what happened to Leto and I never will. Dorian grabbed my hands and used his other hand to turn my head back to face him.

“You did nothing wrong. The fault lies with Alexious. I’m sure Leto wouldn’t want you to be beating yourself up over this. You’ll meet someone new, I promise,” Dorian stated firmly and kissed my forehead. 

We continued our way to the harbor, banter flying around and I stopped calling Felix Master, which he seemed to appreciate. It took a while to get to the harbor because we had to go around the city so people wouldn’t see us. When we did arrive, Felix couldn't join us to go to the ships. He said it would be to suspicious and connect him to our escape. He gave us a total of 100 sovereigns since we’re going to Ferelden and left with the carriage. 

“On our own now, dear. Let's find out where we board,” he motioned for me to go first and I started walking straight. 

“Father….I don’t know how to read…,” I whispered to him and he nodded to me and pointed to a sign with strange carvings.

“That says boarding. I’ll teach you how to read on the ship. You’ll be able to read better than everyone by the time I’m done with you, little missy!” he smiled and laughed as he escorted me to the ship. 

“Tickets please, sir?” the man at the desk asked. Dorian pulled out two tickets for me and for him. The man took them and then looked me up and down, then back at the tickets. “Nicer rooms can be given if you let the sailors have turns with your elf, sir.” I shot my head up and looked to Dorian. He didn’t seem phased at all. 

“That won’t be necessary. We will board now,” Dorian told the man and as he spoke, the ticket man became paler and paler. He stamped our tickets and one of the sailors took Dorian’s bag and motioned for us to follow. Dorian moved first and I followed. We came onto the ship and helped him board and get settled. The room had only one bed and a dresser. It was cramped with three people in here and just as I finished helping Dorian put his clothes away the soldier grabbed my arm and started to pull me from the room. Dorian grabbed my other hand and tried to pull me back.

“Where do you think you’re taking her?!” he yelled in his magister voice causes the guard to jump back in fear and drop my arm. Once I was behind Dorian I felt his magic start to charge within the room. 

“T-the slaves a-aren’t allowed to be in the rooms w-with their masters, sir. All the masters have to obey this rule,” he spoke with fear in his voice that I have only seen slaves speak with. “S-she will not be h-harmed in any way.” 

Dorian looked at me, torn and guilt eating at him. I looked up at him and put on a brave face as I nodded. He moved out of my way and I passed him to get to the guard. He didn’t grab me like before and bowed to Dorian as he walked away. I smiled and turned to follow. We walked in silence until we got to the slave quarters. As I was reaching for the door to go in he grabbed my hand and brought it above my head against the wall. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my other hand and put with with the other one. 

“Listen here sweetheart,” he grabbed my chin and forced me to look up at him. “You’re going to do what I want. Or do you want me to harm the others?” I gasped as he let me go and opened the door to show me women and children. The women could barely be called so, they were around fifteen. I saw myself when I was fifteen, being raped by those men over and over until I couldn’t move. I don’t want that to happen to anyone else…. I bowed my head and nodded as I held back tears. 

“Good girl,” he purred as he closed the door and pushed me into a different room. I fell next to his bed on my front and he started to undo my dress once he straddled me. “Now...what should we try first,” he mused as he reach for the table and grabbed a knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've slowed down on updating. Lone Star High School Band didn't make state....so I've been depressed lately. Also starting another fanfiction soon. Something completely different but it won't go away so I'll be posting that soon. Thanks for the kudos! Thanks for being patient!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special guest star!

The guard brought the knife to my throat and started to bring it. My breathing started faster and I had to bend backwards to avoid it. He laughed. Then he grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to a chair. He roughly removed the clothing covering and ripped off my brand new under garments, making me whimper at the loss of them. He shoved me into the chair and grabbed rope from a drawer. He bound my hands to the arms of the chair and when I started to resist he grabbed the knife again,

“If you don't behave for his trip, I’ll just have to find a little girl that will,” he sneered. I whimpered and started to cry as I slowed my struggling. He smiled and then continued binding me. When he was done, my arms were tied to the arms of the chair, my stomach had a rope going around it to keep me straight, and my legs were thrown up over the arms of the chair with my ankles tied to the back legs so I was slayed open to him. I was trying not to cry, but nothing could keep my tears from falling down my cheeks. 

“Now now, little girl. Don’t cry. You’re helping people by doing this. Helping those kids in the other room. And,” he grabbed my chin and brought my face up,” helping me with my urges at the same time.” He walked away and grabbed a candle that has been lit since we came in. He walked over to me with it. 

“W-what are you going to do with t-that?” I asked as I tried to get away. He smiled almost as cruelly as Alexious. 

“We’re going to see how much pain you can take before you beg for mercy, little girl.” He came closer and raised the candle above me. Slowly he tilted the candle until the wax started dripping onto my body. I cried out as I felt it drop onto my breasts and squirmed more as I tried to get away. More and more drops were put there and they slowly started to go lower and lower until it reached my cunt. I screamed and shook my head as I tugged on the ropes more. I could feel the ropes burning digging into my body as I whimpered and screamed. He laughed as he watched me struggle. Once he was tired of dropping hot wax onto my body, he set it down and looked me over.

“P-please Ser....,” I begged. “No more.” He laughed and grabbed me by the chin to face him. 

“You’re not going anywhere for the rest of the trip to the Free Marches. In fact, I’ll just keep you in the chair. The whole time,” he smiled and grabbed my broken breast band from the floor. “In fact, I’m gonna have to make sure you’re quiet the whole trip too.” He wrapped the band around my mouth, forcing my mouth to close and tied it at the back. “That’s better,” he spoke and patted my head. He went back to the drawers and I started to struggle again, thinking he was going to grab the candle again. But, he opened the top drawer and pulled something out. It had a handle big enough for his whole hand and the other side had strips of leather that were not very long. He came up to me and slowly dragged it along my body. I whimpered behind the gag and shook my head. He smiled and then brought it down to my cunt. Then the thing was gone and when I looked up at him, he had brought it back down hard against my cunt, making me scream against the gag. He smiled at my failed attempt to call for help. He hit me again and again for what felt like hours until my cunt was raw and my inner thighs were bright red. I was a crying mess as he turned away. 

“Well little girl, I have the early shifts on this ship. I think it’s time for bed,” smiled and dragged my chair over to the bed and turned me to face him. “I think you should be toyed with some more though.” He sat on the bed in thought and I turned my face away from him. He suddenly stood up and went back to the drawers. I heard metal rattle and then there was a bag wrapped over my head so I couldn’t see at all. Then I felt a sharp pinching on my nipples happens, making me whimper. Then i felt one go on my clit causing me to scream around my gag. He chuckled and I felt a pull on it up and my nipples down so I assume that he contacted them. I whimper and pull on the ropes. 

“Sweet dream, little girl,” he chuckled and didn’t say anything else so I assume he went to sleep. I tried to sit up but felt the pull get worse so I had to bend into myself to stop the pain, which was very comfortable. After a while I heard the door open and footsteps come up to me. They stopped in front of me I felt someone’s hands start to undo the bag around my head and pull it off. When it came off I looked up and saw an elvan man standing there. He was a lot younger than I was. He pulled the gag out of my mouth but held his finger to his mouth to tell me to not talk. I nodded and he undid the clamps on my chest and gently released my clit, making me whimper in relief. He went behind me and started to undo my ropes. He helped me gently bring my legs down and when my arms were released he handed me up dress. I grabbed it and when I tried to put it on but I winced from the pain he bent and picked me up. He snuck me through the ship to a familiar hallway of to Dorian’s door. The door opened and the stranger carried me in and set me on the bed. Then he left and Dorian was suddenly taking up my line of sight. I felt his magic rush through me and my pain started to fade. I looked from him to see the stranger standing within the room. When did they close the door? 

“Sweetheart, I got someone very important for you to meet.” I look up at him and he smiled.

“Who?” I looked up at the man again with wide eyes. I saw bright green eyes and swooshy hair. He smiled and I could see that we had similar features. He reminded me of-

“Hello mother. It’s been a while,” he spoke quietly and smiled shyly as he came forward. I reached out to him and Dorian moved aside as much as he could so my son could come up to me. He wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth. For a moment, I felt as if all the troubles in the world faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short. I've been going through stuff at home so it's been hard to find time to write. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so SORRY that this took so long!!! My grandmother's house has no wifi and I haven't had time to write this chapter for a while. I did update the other one but I only just finished this one. Thank you so much for staying with me through this! Leave Comments!

The waves rocked back and forth as my son rocked me as well.

“What's your name?” I asked quietly.

“The woman who raised me called me Matthew, but I am unaware of what name you gave me,” he spoke calmly and stroked my back.

“I...never gave you a name. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to raise you and…” I broke off as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Matthew drew me close and kissed the top of my head.

“It's alright. We're together now. Nothing will keep me from you again, I promise,” he responded firmly and brought the blanket around to cover me. Dorian came further in and closed the door. I looked over at him and smiled.

“How did you find me?” I looked back and forth between the two. Matthew tried to look anywhere but me. Dorian looked at me in the eyes and smiled sadly.

“One of the girls that would've taken your place heard the sounds coming  from the room and ran for her mother,” he started.

“She ran into me instead and started crying about how the man kept saying he would take one of the girls is you didn't do as you're told. I let her go and went to the door. I opened it to find you being tied down to the chair and….I almost attacked then and there,” he cut off and looked livid as he held me tighter.

“Luckily I was looking for you and saw him. He had some of your features and I knew Felix came through for us just like he said. I brought him back here and we agreed it would be best to wait until until dark to get you out. I will have words with the captain,” he growled the last part and balled his hands into fists. I pulled away from my son and scooted along the bed to Dorian. He watched me and slowly the rage left his eyes. I grabbed his hand and he wrapped his fingers around mine. He smiled and bent down as he pulled me into his arms.

“It’s not your fault. You had to let me go.

“I could’ve threatened him. He would’ve let you stay after that.”

“You would’ve gotten kicked off the ship,” Matthew called from the bed.

“The captain is ferelden. He would’ve supported me.”

“Why would a fereldan captian be transporting slaves?” I asked. Dorian shrugged and motioned for me to lay back down.

“You need to sleep now, dear. This is going to be a long journey,” he spoke quietly and looked up at Matthew.

*

The rest of the journey was, indeed, long. The guards kept looking my way and calling to me, but as soon as they saw Dorian there staring them down, they acted like they weren't doing anything. The sailor that assaulted me was through into the cells at the very bottom on the ship and I didn’t see him for the rest of the trip. We arrived in the very north of Ferelden and got off the ship.

“We need to find a place to sleep tonight. Or else we’ll be stuck outside on this cold unloving ground,” Dorian complained and started to fish through his money bag.

“I’ve suffered worse than sleeping on the dirt and so has my mother,” Matthew spoke up. They’ve been arguing for the whole trip about how wrong they each were about each other.

“That is enough!” I yelled. Bystanders and people passing us by looked at me confused. Matthew looked down at his feet like he was child being scolded and Dorian was shocked that I was able to yell. “You both don’t know anything about each other. You just met and the only connection between you two is me. Now you both will get along or don’t speak.” When I finished, I was out of breath and breathing hard. After a while, they finally started to look at each other.

“I guess I don’t know you. Maybe you aren’t the same as all the other magisters,” Matthew started.

“And I suppose I have never viewed life as a slave,” Dorian finished.

“Now let us get somewhere where we can rest and start moving to a town.” I started to walk away to the road and they ran after me.

“We need to get away from the crowded so we can start working on your collar,” Dorian pointed out.

“Can’t we do that when we get a room so we won’t be disturbed or watched? You’d get arrested if someone saw you messing with that thing here,” Matthew argued. Dorian agreed to wait. We came upon a small town at the end of the road with no trouble at all.

“Do you think you could go buy us some food, Matthew?” Dorian asked as he handed him a handful of money. He nodded and started off to the small town market. “I’m going to buy us some new clothes. You can go and get us a room. Are you going to be alright on your own? I know this is the first time,” he spoke calming and hugged me close. I nodded and he held me at arms length. Then he reached down and pull out another bag and and put some coins into it and handed it to me. “You’ll be alright,” he whispered and pointed me at an inn to try. I nodded and walked to it.

“Welcome to the Lion's Den!” the barkeep called out. I smiled and walked to him. “What can I get the pretty lady?” he smiled, but his eyes had this glimmer in them that made me feel ill at ease.

“I’d like two rooms please? One would be fine,” I spoke hesitantly. He looked me up and down and smiled slyly.

“How many in your party, sweet thing?”

“Three, sir,” I spoke as respectfully as I could in hopes that the price would go down.

“Sir? I could get used to that….” He looked me up and down again before speaking after a while. “How about I get you three rooms for no money cost for you?” he smirked and walked around the bar.

“No cost?” I asked as I back up against the bar.

“I didn’t say that, sweet thing,” he spoke lower and raised his arms to my waist. “How about that deal?” he looked right into my eyes.

“How much would it be for two rooms with money?” I ask, my voice shaking.

“Three sovereigns,” he spoke automatically and one hand started to stroke my side. _Three? That was a lot of money!_ I feel the coin in my hand and realize that we have to live on all the money that Dorian brought with him for weeks, possibly months. After several minutes, I looked down and closed my eyes as I slowly nodded my head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She will eventually get a happy ending! I promise!

The barkeep smiled, but it looked more like a sneer. He went back around to the other side of the bar and got out three keys and handed them to me. I took them with my shaking hands and he smiled more. I quickly left to find Dorian fretting and Matthew nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Matthew?” Dorian jumped like a bucket of ice cold water just landed on him. He turned around and swept me into his arms. “What’s going on?” I mumbled into his shirt.

“Slavers came through here. I was so scared they caught you. Matthew is hiding somewhere around here. They took an elven girl that looked like you and left. I the guards came by soon after and I pointed them in the direction they went,” he pointed north, to the harbor we came from. “But I fear she is gone now.” I looked off in the direction she was dragged. That girl had a home, a family and she was about to take my place. Possibly be killed for not being me. 

“Alexious found out…” I whispered quietly. I slowly turned my head to Dorian who looked down at me sadly.

“I know how horrible this is, but this will at least by us some time to get further south.”

“You can’t really be suggesting that we leave her with them?!” I yelled and Dorian covered my mouth with his hand to stop any more outbursts. 

“We will discuss this when we are alone,” Dorian ordered and let go of me. I glared at him but I couldn’t hold on to my anger. He was only being a protective father, afterall. A new one at that.

“He’s right. Did you get us a room?” Matthew appeared out of nowhere next to me. I jumped and he smiled. I slowly started to smile and nod, but the cost of the room came back to mind my smile faded.

“What’s wrong, Seranna?” Dorian noticed my smile fade and held my hands. I shook my head and forced a smile back on.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just not used to this weather. I have the room keys here.” I pulled them out of the small bag that Dorian gave me and handed them each a key.

“How do all of us have keys? I thought we would only be sharing one or two rooms?” Matthew asked as he looked back and forth between Dorian and I.

“The barkeep was very nice. He is letting us stay there at no cost. All we have to pay for is food and drink,” I tried to keep up the happy face and attitude. Matthew nodded slowly but Dorian didn’t seem convinced. 

“How could that have happened?” he asked staring right into me.

“I-I…” I stammered looking for a reason other than the truth. Matthew was intrigued by my lack of an answer. 

“What did you agree to do?” he asked.

“I didn’t agree to do anything! I just told him what happened and he is letting us stay!” I finally shouted at them, making them back up a step. It was a lie. My first lie. I shook my head and turned to the inn and started walking. They followed after a while and I walked in and held the door open for them. Matthew looked like he was going to say something but the barkeep cut him off.

“Welcome! I see the young lady did indeed have two fine gentlemen with her. I will show you to your rooms now if you like? Or would you rather eat first?” He called out.

“I think we would like to see our rooms first. To unpack and get settled in. Then come down and see what you’ll have.” Dorian seemed completely at ease. The barkeep nodded and came around. 

“Follow me then,” he spoke as we crossed the room to the stairs. We had the three rooms at the end of the hall. Each room had a bed, a dresser, a desk, and two candles.

“I figured that the young lady would want the last room should any unsightly man try to break in?” I nodded and went into the room. I closed the door and started to get used to the surroundings. I heard the barkeep telling the others the menu and what is in each room. I sighed and sat on the bed. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but I have slept on worse. I remember being given to a guard and how he took me on the stone floor and left there for the others to find. I shook my head and removed my scarf we had used to cover my collar. I went to the mirror looked at it. I tried to undo the buckle but it shocked my hands and neck with electricity. I whimpered and bit my lip to keep from crying out. Then there was a knock on my door and I wiped the tears away from my eyes and open it. Dorian was on the other side with a bag in his hand.

“Do you want to get started now?” he asked, looking a little nervous. I nodded and moved aside to let him in. He walking in a started to unload the things that were in the bag. I sat in a chair and Dorian looked at me when he finished unloading.

“What do you need me to do?” I asked. 

“Did you already try to unbuckle it?”

“Yes. It electrocuted me,” I responded. He flinch and knelt in front of me.

“I am sorry for demanding answers from you outside. I shouldn’t have put you on the spot like that. Can you forgive me?” I looked into his eyes and smile a little as I nodded. He smiled wide and hugged me hard. “I’m new at this. I know you’re not a child and I’m working on that. Give me some time to practice before you hold anything against me, alright?” he asked, laughing. I laughed with him and nodded my head. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, too. I’m trying,” I laughed and he nodded.

“Now, let’s get this thing off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that is is a shorter chapter. I wrote this today in an hour. Let me know how I'm doing so far please?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets that damn collar off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping with me! Bought to start to head into the game in a couple chapters.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Dorian asked me. I nodded, to scared to talk. “Then let’s start.” He reach forward and drew his magic to him. The collar flared, making me wince but Dorian stayed focused.

“It hurts…,” I whisper.

“I know, sweetheart. I’m so sorry! But I just have to find the lock on it and it’s not cooperating,” Dorian apologized. He went deeper into the collar, making me whimper. “Hang in there,” he whispered. I tried to sit as still as possible, but I just couldn’t. I kept trying to pull away and Dorian had to pull me back over and over again. “Stay still,” he grumbled.

“I can’t...Please hurry. It hurts so much,” I started to cry and struggle. Suddenly there are arms holding me in place and I look up to see Matthew holding me in place as Dorian worked on the collar. 

“It’ll take longer if you keep moving,” Matthew spoke clearly and calmingly, but I could barely hear him over my cries and whimpers. He held me down as I cried and I look up to him for help but he was looking at Dorian.

“Don’t let her move,” he spoke quietly. Matthew continued to hold me down as Dorian worked. I opened my mouth to scream from the feeling of fire that was circling my neck but Matthew covered my mouth with his hand. I screamed a high-pitch scream into his hand so it just sounded like a whine.

“Easy! Easy with this thing,” Matthew yelled at Dorian.

“Well, it’s not like I’m trying to hurt her! This thing as so many traps in it. It’s meant to cause pain when taken off! I can’t do anything about that,” Dorian yelled back. After what felt like forever, we were at the last few levels.

“We’re almost there, sweetheart. Hang on,” Dorian spoke in a calm, tired voice. 

“Are you alright, Dorian?” Matthew asked. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take of these puzzles,” he answered honestly. 

“Hang in there. We’ll get her free. Hang in there mother. Almost there,” he whispered. I whimpered and Dorian wiped sweat from his brow. My voice left a while ago and I could only whimper and whine. 

“Last one. This one is the hardest,” Dorian called out. I thrashed around when he started on it and Matthew had to hold me down harder. Suddenly, I started to moan and my eyes rolled into the back of my head,

“What the fuck is happening?” Matthew cried out.

“Alexious’s magic. It’s the core of what he used her for, of course it would be the first barrier he put in….” he grumbled. Matthew glared at him and I started to moan louder. I arched my back forward and tried to get physical contact. Matthew kept my at arms length and Dorian made sure he was far enough away that I couldn’t touch him, but close enough to keep working on the collar. Suddenly all of the sexual urge I had vanished and the weight from the collar left my neck, I gasped and reached up to grab my neck to feel skin on it. I opened my eyes to see Dorian holding the collar and Matthew kneeling next to me. 

“How are you feeling?” He softly asked me.

“Great!” I jumped up and started to feel my magic coursing through me again and started to cry and laugh at the same time. Dorian came up to me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shoulder as he held me and Matthew came up and wrapped his arms around me as well and I just cried tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Thanks for the Kudos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter!

After a while of cuddling, we all pulled apart. I was smiling like an idiot and made a small snowflake hover above my hand.

“You like the snow?” Dorian seemed surprised. I nodded with tears slowly going down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed my forehead.

“Let’s go eat,” Matthew suddenly spoke up and left the room. I looked up at Dorian confused.

“He probably thinks that you’re my mistress or something,” Dorian joked. I scowled at him. “There the disapproving daughter! My favorite!” he cried out laughing. I smile reluctantly and followed Matthew out and went to sit with him. The inn had gotten more crowded and people were all around. I spotted Matthew in the corner and went to sit with him. 

“Where’s Dorian?” is all he said as I sat.

“He’s probably getting us food. Is something wrong?” I asked tentatively. He shook his head but didn’t look up. “Matthew.” He looked up at the intensity of my voice. “I only just met you and I wasn’t there for most of your life. But so help me, I will not allow to keep secrets that will affect our chances of survival. What is wrong?” I glared at him like he had lied to me and he slunk back and bit but looked up at me. 

“What’s your relationship with Dorian?” he asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” 

“I see the way he looks at you. And then there’s how he treats and kisses you and calls you ‘sweetheart’. What does that mean?” he seemed lost and confused the more he talked.

“Before we left for the ship, Dorian decided to adopt me.” I spoke matter factly and he looked up sharply at me.

“What?” he raised his voice a little bit and looked shocked. 

“Yes. I agreed. He was the only nice person to me besides your father in my whole life. It may sound strange but, I feel like we made a connection when we first met.” Matthew just stare in shock for a while.

“Who is my father?” he finally asked after a while.

“Leto. I don’t think you’ll ever meet him. He was a sweet, kind man. We were together for a year before we were discovered. I haven’t seem him since that night…” my voice trailed to a whisper as I spoke at the end. Matthew grabbed my hands and squeezed them.

“I’m sorry, mother.” I looked up at him slightly surprised. It was the first time since on the ship he spoke to me so kindly. 

“You deserve to know. He looks a lot like you. Practically the same. I think you have my temperament though. He was always a hot head,” I joked, making Matthew laugh. Dorian came by and set down our food and plates. 

“The barkeep says that he’ll bring by our drinks by soon,” he spoke with an upbeat voice and started to pile food onto a plate. Just as I was reaching for a plate he gave me the one that had all the food on it. 

“I thought this was for you?” I asked him.

“You need to eat more. You’re to skinny!” he scowled playfully at me, making me giggle. I took the plate and started eating. Then Dorian made a plate and handed it to Matthew. 

“Thank you,” Matthew murmured. He started to eat and Dorian filled his plate and ate as well.  
“How is your neck?” he asked me.

“It’s fine Dorian. Better than fine, really,” I answered sincerely. He seemed pleased with my answer.

“Do I still call you Dorian or grandfather?” Matthew asked out of nowhere and Dorian looked at him shocked.

“Which would you prefer?” he asked, puzzled at his question.

“Dorian sounds better. I’m still not used to saying ‘mother’,” he answer honestly. Dorian nodded.

“Then you can call my Dorian. I don’t mind. She still does from time to time. I’ll just call you Matthew. If that’s alright?” he replied and smiled at the blush in Matthew’s cheeks. 

“Here are your drinks!” the barkeep announced as he came to our table. 

“Thank you good sir!” Dorian cried out as he handed me a drink and I drank from it. I glanced up at the barkeep and he smirked as he looked me up and down. I quickly looked away, spilling some of the drink on me. I jumped up in shock and he was by my side in a second with a towel, wiping what he could off of me. I felt him grope my cunt when he got to it and I had to stifle a gasp, making him chuckle quietly.

“There you are. That is just about all I can do,” he spoke as he got back up. 

“That’s alright. We’re we’re just going to go to bed soon,” Dorian spoke with ease and helped me up.

“I’ll take care of her. You gents finish eating,” he insisted and helped me move back to the rooms. When we arrived, he “helped” me into my room and closed the door behind him. He started to walk up to me and soon the back of my knees were against the bed and I fell onto it.

“S-sir….” I stammered.

“Don’t worry, sweet thing. I’m not going to take what you owe me right now. I’ll be back in the night when everyone is asleep. But I am glad that the man gave you the drink he did. Soon the slightest skin to skin contact will make you tremble,” he smirked and started to climb on top of me. “And when I come in, the door will be unlocked and you’ll be naked, laying on top of the blankets with your legs spread and your arms above your head.”

“Or what?” I whispered and tried to back up, but he pinned me in place.

“Or I’ll fuck you down stairs with an audience,” he snarled back and got up. “I’ll be back soon. Get ready for a long night, whore.” He left afterwards and closed the door behind him. I got up and went to the small mirror in the room. I stared at myself for a bit and then started to notice the sun is mostly down and started to remove my dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and Kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She pays for the rooms

I stood in front of the mirror naked and looked at me. I saw how my eyes started to water and I had to blink rapidly to stop tears from falling. I heard someone coming up the stairs and rushed to the bed and layed down on my back. I put my hands up near the head board and my legs were spread so my feet were on the sides of the bed. My door opened and he walked in. I shivered as he looked me over and smiled widely as he came in. 

“Good girl, sweetheart,” he murmured as he closed the door and walked further into the room. My hands shook as I tried not to bring them down to cover myself. He noticed and took off his belt. I looked away as his pants dropped and then I felt him grab my hands and tie them to the bed. “Don’t want you moving, sweetheart,” he explained. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked to loudly apparently because he shoved his hand over my mouth to silence me. 

“You’ll need to be quiet and since I own you, you’re my bitch tonight,” he growled and pulled away. He bent over under the bed and pulled out a box of something. He came back up with a large ribbon and brought it up to me. He pulled my hair, causing me to open my mouth. Then he put it in my mouth and tied it behind my head. “Don’t want you screaming later on,” he smirk at the horror in my face and I pulled on the belt trapping my hands. He removed his shirt and his under garments. I closed my eyes and turned my head away away. I felt him climb on top of me and spread my legs farther apart. I whimpered and he chuckled softly as he shoved his hand on my cunt and rubbed. I flinch and struggled. He flipped me over onto my stomach and brought my knees under me so my ass was in the air. “Stay there, bitch, or I will go get a friend of mine to share you with.

“N-no!” I tried to cry out but it came out muffled and soft. He laughed. Suddenly I felt his tongue on my clit. I cried out and tried to stay still. He held me still and circled it faster and faster until I was a moaning mess. He pulled away right when I was about to cum. I whimpered and tried to thrust into him, making him laugh. Then he brought my hips higher and thrusted into me hard. I screamed into my gag, but it only came out as a slight squeal. He chuckled as he went in a out and soon he started to grunt. He went faster and harder until finally he came. He turned me back over and tears were streaming down my face. 

“Can I sweep now?” I spoke through the gag so my words didn’t come out as hoped. He smiled and shook his head as he bent down and took a nipple in his mouth and pinched the other between his finger and thumb. I squealed and tried to get away but I couldn’t move. He rubbed his cock between my legs and I felt him getting hard again. I squirmed and writhed under him as he pumped his cock and rolled his tongue over my nipple. I cried out into the gag and came. He grunted as my chest arched into him and then he came onto my stomach. We went on for hours until I was extremely tired and couldn’t move anymore. He laughed when I lost my speak. 

“You’re a good slut. Stop by again sometime, sweetheart?” he patted my cunt and left the room. I pulled the gag out and went to the wash bin. I wiped off all of the sweat and cum left over by him and went back to bed. I started to softly cry for a while and thought I’d never get sleep. I heard the door open and close. I flinched and whimpered until I felt myself being lifted and put into someone’s lap. I slowly opened my eyes to see Matthew staring down at me. His eyes were full of sorrow and hidden anger and he kissed my forehead. 

“Go to sleep, mother. I’ve got you,” he whispered and started to sing a lullaby in Arcanium. I cried softly into his chest as he rocked me like I was a child until I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was vague. I'll go into more detail in the future. I've just been so tired lately and getting ready for a band concert that I haven't had the time to write. I'll bring you fluff in the next chapter. Just a long thing of family Fluff! Leave Kudos and Comments!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I thought I would be best to update Family Matters first because there less chapters on that one....

I awoke in someone’s arms. Then I remembered last night. I slowly looked up at the person and saw Dorian there. He looked down at me sadly, but with an anger I haven’t seen much of. I tired to talk but no words came out of my mouth to defend myself. He stared me down and I pressed my face into his neck to get away from his stare. His grip got tighter and nuzzled my hair with his nose. 

“I can’t believe you did that. Just to get us free rooming?” he whispered to me and I could hear his disappointment. I whimpered and he sighed. 

“I saw that w-we only had a f-few coins and I d-didn’t want to s-spend it all on the rooms….” I whispered past my tears and he hugged me tighter. 

“I love how kind and caring you are, but I can’t let this slide, Seranna,” he whispered as he pulled me away from him. I looked up into his eyes and he looked into mine. “I can’t let you think that this is okay. So I have to punish you but I don’t want to trigger anything that Alexious did to you.”

“Those are the only punishments that I know.”

“I know. So for now, until I can trust you again, you have to stay with me at all times,” he spoke sternly and stared me down. 

“You don’t trust me?” I asked, hurt much more than I thought I could from that statement. He shook his head. 

“Not right now. That will not happen again. You body is not something you use to barter with. Especially for something like a bed. We could’ve camped outside,” he pointed out like it was obvious. “And for that matter, Matthew is upset with you too. He told me. I wouldn’t be surprised if the guy is dead when we leave.”

“He wouldn’t do that, right?” I asked, surprise that he even suggested that.

“I don’t know. It’s not out of the realm of possibilities.” He looks a little sad at my reaction and hugs me again. We stay like that for a while and Matthew comes in with our bags.

“You ready?” he asks us in general. Dorian and I nod and get up. I grab my bag and Dorian grabs his and we leave the inn, heading further South. We end up in the woods soon enough and just keep going, but slower now.

“Damn trees,” Matthew grumbled after a few hours of stepping over bushes and fallen trees. 

“I like the shade,” I spoke up for the first time in the whole day. Matthew chuckled. Dorian looked back and smiled softly at me. 

“The shade is fine! But the fact that any animals could pop out at us is a little un-nerving,” Dorian called out to us behind him.

“Since I have no real training, Matthew do you know how to fight?” I asked him, turning to look at him. 

“I know a little. I was a bodyguard for a number of years. Warrior. But we don’t have money or any materials to make one,” he acted like he wasn’t bothered but his face showed that he missed his sword.

“We’ll get you a new one. Soon enough. But you have more fighting experience than me…” I mumbled. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

“That may be, but it’s been years. And you're emotions can help you with magic,” he laughed and made a face at Dorian. I laughed and Dorian turned around to catch Matthew putting his hands down really quickly and looking away. Dorian made a face and waved his hand at him, causing a wind to push Matthew onto the ground. I laughed harder and leaned against a tree so I didn’t fall. Dorian seemed pleased with himself, but reached out to help him up. Suddenly there were arrows flying our way. I ducked into the ground and Matthew crawled over to me. He checked me over and I heard Dorian casting spells and a barrier fell over us. I heard people dying all around me and covered my ears to stop hearing the screams. Suddenly, Matthew was gone and when I looked up he was fighting off a man nearby. I looked around and saw a woman with a bow getting ready to shoot at Dorian. I got up and ran over to him and knocked him down, barely missing the arrow. Dorian rolled me off him and flung magic at the shooter and got back up. I got up just as Dorian was pulling me to him.

“Get out of here! Run! Just run, Seranna!” he shoved me into a clear area and I ran without looking back. I could hear the sounds of the fighting getting farther and farther away. When they faded until I could just hear them, I heard someone else running. I started to pick up the pace, but they quickly caught up. I looked back and couldn’t see anything. I turned around in time to run into a trunk of a tree. I fell back on my ass as I grabbed my face checking for injury. Suddenly there was a hand over my mouth and a knife to my throat. I gasped and tried to get up, but the man held me in place. 

“Stay still and I won’t kill you,” I heard a voice growl in my ear. I whimpered and felt the knife press harder into my neck. “Your friends won the battle against my friends. So I thought I would take away one of theirs.” he dragged me upright and started pushing me into a different direction than where I was running. I shook my head and tried to get away. He just pushed the knife against my throat until blood started to drip down. “Now now. I think it’s time for you to see your new home. At least until I tire of you,” he chuckled and shoved me into a bandit camp with large wooden walls around it. The last thing I heard before I was knocked out was the large doors slamming shut and lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please! Also thinking about starting a Hawke or Warden story, what do y'all think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New proposition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to make you happy. I'll try to make updates for this 2 times a week. If I don't feel free to comment to tell me to update! I have this hooked up to my email. I check it several times a day so I'll get right on it for you! Same for any other of my fanfics. Only those will be once every week unless I have free time. Just comment and I'll update that day, don't worry. Thanx for ready!!

I awoke in a cage that was outside of a cabin. It was also raining so I was drenched head to toe. I had one of my hands reach where I was hit last night to find a large bump. I winced when I touched it and put my hand down. I looked around and saw the place was swarmed with bandits. The wooden walls surrounding us were very tall and the door was lined with metal and looked secure. The cage I was in was large enough for me to stand in and barely wide enough for me to pace in. A man saw me sitting up and came over to me, grinning widely so I could see that he was missing a few teeth. I backed away from him up against bars of my cage. 

“You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he asked while kneeling in front of the cage. I slowly shook my head and he smiled wider. “Shy girl. I like that. But, you’re in luck. The boss wants you first,” he spoke as he rose up and walked into the cabin. I heard barking and saw some people teaching mabaris how to attack. One of them was extremely vicious. I watched wide-eyed. Then I saw a huge man come out of the cabin. He was taller than Dorian and wore a helmet, so I couldn’t see his face. His armor was made of steel and covered his whole chest. His pants were well fit and his geaves were also made out steel. His boots matched and so did his gloves. 

“She’ll do. For now anywhere,” His voice sounded rough and growly. He stared at me for a while longer before turning and walking back into the cabin. I sat there for what felt like hours before someone came up to me.

“The boss says that he’s ready for you,” was the only thing he said as he unlocked the door and walked in. I tried to back away more, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cage. I tried to get away as much as I could but my physical strength was no match for his and I couldn’t control my magic yet so I didn’t want to use it. He opened the door to the cabin and threw me in. I fell on my hands. I tried to get up but was pushed back down. I slowly looked up to see than man from before standing over me.

“What’s your name?” he asked. I didn’t respond. He grunted and went to his armor stand. He started to remove his armor. When he took of his helmet, his hair fell out. It was brown and smooth looking as it fell out. “It’s one the the few things I’ll let you keep. You’ll want to hear it.” He spoke matter-a-factly. 

“What do you mean?” I asked quietly. When he turned to look at me, I turned my head to the floor. 

“I’m giving you an Avvar. They’ll leave us alone if I supply him with a their Thane with a woman to fuck and get pregnant,” he explained calmly and started to remove the rest of his armor. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked softly.

“Train you to bear children for a stranger and how to live their way.”

“I already know how to have sex. It was done to me enough times,” I spoke venomously, making him turn around in surprise. I glared at him and stood up. I undid the top of my outfit and turned around to show him the mark on my back. I heard him gasp and pulled it back up. 

“You’re from Tevinter?” he asked. I nodded and turned around to face him.

“I have been a sex slave long enough. I just want to be free. If you want sell me to be like I was before, do me a favor and stab me with your sword.” I was shocked at how bold I was being but I didn’t care. At the moment I want to die. My family is likely dead and I will do anything not to be sold again. 

“I misjudged you,” my captor spoke instead. I looked at him surprised. “I thought that you were this timid little girl who didn’t know up from down, but I was wrong. I won’t sell you, but it’s not like you’d be able to save yourself out there. How about joining the group?”

“What?” I asked, shocked. He smirked and nodded, crossing his arms.

“We could use someone else since last night. How well can you handle a dagger?” he asked assessing me.

“Not well.” I pause for a moment. “How many mages do you have?” I asked quietly. He looked me up and down, surprised.

“Why?” he asked slowly and looking at me through stilted eyes.

“I would need a teacher,” I spoke surely and with authority. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

“The man teaching you will like your attitude.” I nodded and took a deep breath. I hope with enough training, I’ll be able to slaughter them all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

“Alex! I have a new student for you!” the boss yelled at someone. A man with short black hair and brown eyes who had a strong build and was almost as tall as the man next to me run up to us.

“A new student?” he asked curiously as he looked me over.

“No previous training apparently but she has a strong will and I’m going out on a limb here that wielding magic requires that?” he joked and Alex smirked and nodded. 

“She’ll do, boss.” The boss nodded and walked away. Alex looked me over some more and smiled. “You’ll be a great mage with proper training. Come on,” he spoke and started walking away. I followed and be brought me into a large tent. “Here. I need you to change into these robes and throw away what you’re wearing now,” He explained as he left the tent. I looked down at the robes that Dorian gave me. It was his first gift to me. I didn’t want to throw it away or even take it off. I looked at the now robes and noticed that it had extra melee defense and booted willpower. I slowly undid the buttons and removed the robes. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I removed it. I folded it and set it down on the ground. Then I started to put on the new robes. They were green and had a snake on the front that make it look like the head was about to bite my neck and the body swirled twice around my body to the bottom. The snake was dark green and the scales looked worn. I wrapped the sash around my waist and tied the sleeves closed to fit me. I put on the shoes that were underneath and grabbed the white robes that I had been wearing for so long. I stepped outside and Alex turned around.

“Is it my color?” I joked as I swallowed hard to hide my nervousness. Alex laughed.

“Maybe. It doesn’t really suit you, but it’ll do,” he shot back and reached for the white robes. I flinched and pulled them tighter to my chest. He looked back up at me and smiled sadly. “Family?” he asked softly. I nodded.

“The last time I saw any of them was yesterday,” I whispered. Alex nodded. I noticed that you were the girl from the cage. I am sorry about that. I didn’t think that they would take on only three people. The boss is making them suffer in their own ways for that, don’t worry. I think he likes you, in his own way. He can be awkward,” he chuckled at the end. As he was talking, I could feel myself relaxing. Alex seemed nice and like he didn’t mean any harm. I smiled and he rubbed my arm. “Keep the robes for a while longer. I’ll give you time to say good-bye.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, starting to cry again. Alex wrapped me up in his arms and petted my hair. He pulled away and brought me to a different tent. 

“This is your tent. It’s all you’ll be getting for a while so don’t ruin it. It comes with your own mat and a pack. It’ll need to be filled and everyone here hunts for their own food but since you’re new, I’ll share my food with you for a while.”

“I’ll have to hunt? I thought that there would be a section of people here to do that for the whole group?” I look up at him confused at the concept. He looks at me approvingly.

“You’ve got a good brain. If you’re good at training, he’ll take notice. IF the boss takes notice of you, do not let him get away!” he leans in to whisper. “He’s not an easily manipulated man, but he’ll listen to someone who pulls their own weight and has good ideas on how to run things. I can imagine you being second in command. You just need to pay attention and know when to strike.” He leaned away. “You do that, you’ll survive here.” Alex smiled and opened my tent for me and I nodded and went in. “Training starts in the morning!” he called as he closed the tent and walked away. I smiled and tied the tent closed. I put my white robes at the top of my mat and laid down, using it as a pillow. Killing these people will be harder than I thought….


	15. Chapter 15

I was in training for months. Alex said that I had great potential and that I can be more powerful than any circle mage. 

“What’s the circle?” I asked after a few weeks. Alex looked at me puzzled. 

“The circle is a place where mages were “properly trained.” It was an excuse to lock us away because the majority of humans were scared of us and in the circle, we were abused and murdered. Eventually, the circles rebelled and fought back. That’s what the war going on now is all about,” he explained. I nodded and went back to practicing my fireballs. That was weeks ago. Soon after, I passed his ability of teaching and he deemed me worthy of fighting. The boss told me to stay within the camp to defend rather than go out and kill people. I helped defend attack after attack. Both by mages and templars. After a few months of fighting battle after battle, I got to have a private day with the boss.

“I’m glad you’ve made your home here. Someone with your potential could pick and choose where they end up. I can’t imagine a templar standing after a fight with you,” he spoke as he poured both of us a drink. 

“Thank you. It’s been interesting here. Alex is my best friend,” I responded calmly and took a seat across from him.

“I think someone with your…..natural looks and talent could be used for more than just fighting, yes?” he asked as I felt his foot reach over and start to stroke my leg.

“That so?” I asked in a low and deadly voice as I glared at him. He smiled and stood up.

“Yes it is. Perhaps we could talk about promoting you to something higher than just a defensive mage,” he talked as he came around behind me.

“What would be required to get this job?” I asked while staring straight ahead and felt his hands settle on my shoulders. 

“What do you think?” he whispered in my ear. While standing up, I grabbed his dagger on his belt and whirled around pressing the dagger to his main vein in his neck. 

“I think that it would require your death,” I growled out and he chuckled as he held his hands up in surrender. 

“Not what I was thinking. But the reflexes you just showed me is what would be required,” he explained. I lowered the dagger in confusion. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked as he took the dagger from my hands and settled it back on his belt.

“I’m talking about being my second in command. You’ll have my ear on all issues and you’ll be in charge of your own section of the camp. Also, you won’t be leaving the camp, so no danger really will arrive,” he explained as he handed me my drink back and drank his own. I sat back down and thought his over. Alex said that this was the job worth having. That I could make it here and make the camp more successful. “So? Do you accept?” he asked after a while. 

“Yes, I accept. When will this be put into action?” I responded while finishing my drink and standing.

“We’ll give the news tomorrow. You can tell Alex, if you want. I know he’ll be proud of you,” he smiled. I reached the door I stopped and turned to him.

“Does this mean we’ll be on a first name base?” I asked and I looked over at him with a smirk on my face.

“Sure, what’s your name?” he laughed.

“Seranna. You?” 

“Well, Seranna, it is a pleasure to meet you,” he chuckled as he bowed. “My name is Andrew,” he spoke as he came back up. I nodded and smiled as I left the cabin. Andrew. You're going to be the first down. 

“Seranna!” I heard Alex call out to me and turned to see him running towards me. “So? How did the meeting go?” he asked, out of breath as he stopped in front of me. 

“Well, you were right,” I mumbled with a sad look on my face. Alex’s faded and he reached over and hugged me. 

“I’m so sor-”

“I passed!” I whispered screeched, making him stop and burst out laughing. He hugged me close and dragged me away to my tent. I looked around and caught the face of the man that brought me here. My smile faltered but I quickly covered it up. He’ll be the second to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start on a fluff story. I'll wait a bit to post it. Leave comments and Kudos please!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of a light romance. Not Cullen

I awoke slowly and raised my hand to my head as if it could stay the headache that was shooting through it. I slowly started to remember last night. Alex and I went out to celebrate my promotion that will take effect today. We went to the mini bar in the camp. I told him I’m not used to drinking and he insisted I did because this was a big thing. I went along with it and it was one after another after another. I realized that I couldn’t remember most of what happened. I started to get up to go ask Alex what went on when I felt something holding me down. I looked at my waist and realized I was naked and Alex was sleeping next to me like nothing was wrong. I gasped and looked around. This wasn’t my tent. I’m guessing this is Alex’s. 

“Alex?” I called out I considered shaking him and then pulled the blanket over my chest. Alex mumbled something and reached over for me. I swatted his hands away and that seemed to wake him up. 

“What?” he mumbled as he sat up. He looked over at me and rubbed his eyes and widen them when he saw that I was actually there. “Seranna?” he looked horrified and tried to grab the blanket to cover his waist down. I yanked it back and covered my chest. 

“I need it more!” I practically screeched and he winced. 

“Seranna, come down. I doubted you want everyone knowing what happened last night,” he whispered.

“Oh yeah! Because the tent is so sound proof,” I point out and he looks disgusted with himself. “What all happened last night?” I whispered as he looked away. “I remember being at the bar and drinking. You flirting and then nothing.”

“We came back here, both drunk, and went to bed. I remember removing your robe and you undid my sash. I’m sure you can figure the rest out?” he whispered and grabbed his robe wrapping it around him so he could stand. “I’ll let you get dressed. I don’t want to make this more uncomfortable for you…” he trailed off as he left the tent. I slowly got up and put my underwear back on and tied my robe and straightened it out. I sighed as I looked out the tent opening. I took stock how I felt. I had a headache but other than that I didn’t feel much pain. I felt sore around my breasts and in between my legs but it didn’t hurt like Alexious. It actually felt kind of nice. I shook my head and left the tent. Alex was waiting and turned to me when I came out. 

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble,” I started and bowed my head. Alex groaned and hugged me. I stiffened but hugged him back.

“You did nothing wrong, sweetie,” he murmured. 

“But you might get in trouble with all the guys.”

“Nah,” he said as he pulled away. “They’ll be congratulating me for getting laid. But I am sorry for….what happened. I didn’t mean to forced something like that on you,” he explained. 

“It’s fine. From what I can remember it was fun. I haven’t hoped to feel happy since a few months ago and you do make me happy,” I admit. I smiled shyly and turned to walk away, leaving him with a shocked expression on his face that grew into a wide smile when my back was turned.


	17. Chapter 17

I went to Andrew’s cabin and knocked on the door. He opened it and let me in. 

“So, you celebrated last night, right?” He laughed at the expression on my face. “You’re so cute when you blush!” 

“How much did you hear?” I mumbled. He chuckled.

“Oh, only calls to the Maker and a ton of moaning and cries,” he said casually and patted me on the back.

“I don’t remember anything of last night…” I mumbled. 

“Well, the guys will like you because they like to have sex for fun and you just showed that you can do that. I’m not talking about them having sex with you!” he pointed out when he saw my face. “I’m talking about with other women. Anyway, you ready to have the compound know you’re new rank?” he asked after he chugged his drink. 

“Now is better than later,” I pointed out. He nodded and lead me outside again. 

“Trail Blazers!” Andrew called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. “I know I’ve been leading this group alone for a long time, and that some of you want there to be a second in command for your own reasons. I’m here to announce this morning that I’ve decided my second in command. She may have joined us a few months ago, but I know you all have met her one way, or another,” he looked over at Alex who blushed and glanced at me. “But I trust her. Seranna here, will be my second in command and you are to show her proper respect. She’ll be with me for the rest of the day learning about her new position. We are not to be disturbed unless under attack, understood?” he finished. 

“Yes, Sir!” they all responded. I smiled over at Alex and he even saluted me, making me giggle. Andrew escorted me back inside where I spent the whole day learning which functions I’ll be apart of: making sure food is in order, armor is well stocked, and to stop brawls in the camp. Also, half of the men were to be under my command. I’ll be the one defending and Andrew will be the one out raiding. I prefered it that way. I don’t want anyone to be hurt the same way I was. He understood that. 

“Well, that about sums it up for tonight. The rest we can do in the morning, alright?” he asked has he stood up. I nodded and put down my drink. “Just make sure you get at least some sleep. Early morning tomorrow,” he smirked. 

“Is no one going to shut up about that?” I groaned and put my head in my hands. He chuckled. 

“If it’s any relief, I think Alex like you,” he spoke as he lead me to the door. 

“Really?” I asked and I could hear the hope in my voice and cursed myself quietly. He laughed and again and patted my head. 

“Yeah, really. I’ve given you the privilege of having him be in you side of the compound. We’ll go over who is on your side tomorrow. Also, how we will function and things like that.” He patted my back and opened the door for me. “Oh and uh….That other cabin over there,” he pointed to one at the other end of the compound. I nodded, “That’s your’s. Enjoy!” he called out as he closed the door. I laughed and started walking to my new home. 

“Hey, Seranna! Wait up!” I heard Alex calling for me and stopped. He caught up to me and spun me around, making me laugh even more 

“Hey, Alex! You’re making me dizzy!” I called out and he stopped. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” he stammered and then noticed the direction I was walking in. “Where are you going?” he asked.

“Oh! That’s right! I got the other cabin on the other side of the compound!”I squealed and he smiled hugely.

“Great job, Seranna! I’m so proud of you!” he gushed and hugged me tighter than before. I giggled and he let go so we could start walking again.

“Did you really just wait outside for me to come out all day?” 

“N-no,” he stammered and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “I did stuff.”

“Really? What kind of stuff?” I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Manly stuff,” he evaded. 

“Oh. Well than. I guess no girls allowed?” I joked and he chuckled.

“No girls allowed,” he concluded when we reached the cabin. 

“I get the memo. Would you like to come in for the night?” I asked shyly. He looked startled. “N-nothing like that! It’s just….you’ve helped me so much and the least I can do is help make sure you’re warm.” I looked away, blushing and rubbed my hands together to stop the fidgeting.

“The least you could do was nothing, but I’ll accept your offer,” he bowed and opened the door for me to walk through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna take a break for a week from posting chapters. I want to have a winter break too! And I'll need to readjust to school starting Monday....bleh


	18. Chapter 18

I walked in and noticed that the place was clean and the fire kept the place warm. Probably for a while. I looked around and saw a new set of robes on the chair and my old white ones hanging on the wall. I walked over to them and noticed that they were as clean as they could get at this point. 

“You cleaned these?” I asked him as I turned around. He blushed and looked down at the ground. 

“Maybe? Is that a good thing? I had hoped-” he didn’t get to finish because I wrapped him in a hug and pulled him close.

“It’s the best thing you would do! Thank you so much!” I cried out and he hugged me back laughing. 

“Good. I know how much those robes mean to you and I couldn’t just let them burn for warmth,” he explained. I nodded and pulled back, wiping tears of joy from my eyes. 

“Thank you,” I whisper as he wipes the rest away. He leans in and kisses me when my face is clean and I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he puts his hands on my hips. He pulls away after a bit.

“We should stop,” he whispers against my lips and I nod as we separate. 

“Have you eaten?” I asked when I had control of my breathing. He shook his head, still panting. We both smiled and laughed at each other. I went over to the fire and put up a pot. “Would you go get some water?” I called out to him. He nodded and left with a bucket. When he came back the vegetables were diced and ready to be cooked. He poured the water into the pot and I put in the food. Then I started to cut meat.

“I can do that,” I heard him say as he took the knife away from me. I handed it to him and sat down in front of the fire.

“Do you know why it’s always raining here?” I asked as I tried to warm up.

“I think it has to do with being near the ocean,” he chuckled and put the cut pieces in the pot with the vegetables. Then he sat in the chair next to me.

“I’ve never seen an ocean though.”

“No? Where have you been all your life?” he asked, intrigued.

“I’m not sure you want to know that,” I mumbled and turn away slightly.

“Sure I do. I know me better than anyone else,” he protests. I sigh and turn back to him.

“Until a about year ago now, I was a slave in Tevinter.” I breathed it out in a hurry and didn’t look up to see his face, afraid of what would be there. Suddenly I felt his hand on my cheek and him turning me towards him. 

“I don’t care that you were a slave to some bastard. I care about you. I’m sorry you had to go through all that and that the group kinda forced you in here. But I hope that you’ve found your place here with us.” He smiled as he spoke and his thumb ran back and forth on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed my forehead, a gesture that Dorian did often to show he cared and it broke me. I broke down into hours of sobbing and screaming, finally mourning the death of my new father and son. When it was over, I opened my eyes and saw Alex looked down at me with a smile on his face, and with his arms around me to keep me warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging in there for a week. I'm sorry about the wait, I was just stressing out about updating once everyday so it'll just be once a week from now on. Please leave Kudos and Comments!


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to empty, but still warm sheets. I sat up and looked over to see the fire burning brighter than last night from the other room. I slowly got out of bed and went around the corner to see Alex stirring something in the pot over the fire. I smiled as he seemed frustrated with it and sat back and watched. He didn’t have his shirt on, just his breeches, and his shoes were also off. He continued to stir which allowed me to see how muscular he really is and smirked at the thought. 

“If cooking isn’t your thing-” I started and jumped when he yelp, covering my mouth to hide my smile and laughter. He turned to look at me and blushed as he glared.

“You snuck up on me!” he accused, making it harder to hide my laughing. “And then you laugh!” Now he was trying to hide his amusement. 

“I just liked watching you,” I cooed as he went closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and his around my waist. 

“Did you like what you saw?” he asked as he gripped me tighter.

“I don’t know,” I hummed. “I’ll need to inspect further.” He laughed and helped me sit down.

“Well, I’m making you breakfast,” he declared. “So you just sit there and look pretty.” I laughed as he turned back to the pot. Years went on in the compound and it started to feel more like a home for me. I learned that everyone there had their own sad story of how they joined the group and I realized I wasn’t alone on my personal part. Other people there had their family killed and had nowhere else to go. My company respected my decisions and soon the entire compound was running smoothly. Months turned into years and soon I was approaching my twenty-third birthday. That was when we were attacked for the last time. 

“Bar the door!” I heard Nathan yell and several men ran up to the door, putting the wood cross beams in place and Alex but a lasting barrier on the door. 

“How big?” I called out to him and he looked down from the look out post.

“Bigger than our walls can stand. If the send out group doesn’t get here soon, we don’t stand a chance,” he called down.

“Are you sure? You’ve said that before.”

“I’m positive! They’ve got three mages, I can see seven rouges , and more than ten warriors.” I looked over at my group and saw the fear in their faces. I swallowed hard and looked around at all of them.

“All of you get out! Take the back way and head south! That’s where the others were going and with any luck, you’ll find them.” When I finished everyone was hesitant to move. “That’s an order!” I yelled and everyone but the three men at the door and Alex ran out. “You four too!” I called and they didn’t move. 

“I won’t leave you alone!” Alex yelled back and the others yelled in agreement. 

“I can’t let you die,” I whispered as he walked over to me after recasting the barrier spell. 

“I won’t die today. And neither will you. We always get through this and this time will be no different,” he whispered back before pulling me into his arms and kissing me hard. “I love you,” he whispered against my lips.

“And I you,”I whispered back and he pulled away to run to his side of the battle and I stayed on mine. I nodded the the others and they ran to their positions. The doors started to be attacked on and Alex through barrier after barrier until the doors finally fell away and I felt it fall on me. I through fire mines around me and ice ones around Alex and then proceed to because explosions where groups of them were. Soon the first of my warriors fell and then the second one. Until it was just my rogue who went invisible. It was her spell talent. I didn’t notice that Alex ran over to me until he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back way.

“Get out!” he yelled as he shoved me through the door.

“Not without you!” I yell back, starting towards him. He used a wind spell and shoved me back outside. 

“Go! I’ll meet you! By our spot. Go!” he yelled and turned back to fighting. I turned and ran to our spot by the stone the forms a circle right by the ocean and waited. And waited. And waited. Eventually, the sunset was halfway set when I started to lose faith. Then I saw a man stumbling his way down the shore towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling my heart tear writing the middle of this scene.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, cutting, suicide attempt. Warned you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. So sorry but necessary.

I ran over to him when I saw the man fall and when I turned him over, it was Alex. 

“Alex! Alex?” I cried out as I shook him, only vaguely waking him up. 

“S-Sera….na?” he asked as he slightly opened his eyes. 

“I’m here. I’m here. You have to wake up fully now,” I tried to wake him but he wouldn’t wake fully. I dragged him into a cave nearby and started a fire as I snuggled up to him. I tried to keep him close to the fire but he wouldn’t warm up. Eventually, I fell asleep and I awoke to Alex’s breathing beneath me lighter than it was when we entered the cave. “Alex?” I asked as it sat up and shook him lightly but when he didn’t respond I shook him harder until his eyes opened. 

“Seranna?” he whispered and I nodded as I kissed his cheek. “You have to go. I’m not going to make it,” he explained as he reached out and held my hand. 

“I can’t. I won’t leave you,” I whispered back as I felt tears fall down my face. 

“You have to. I can’t do it anymore,” he answered and his eyes closed as his breathing elevated. 

“No! No, you promised! You said you would live!” I yell and shake him again to try and wake him. He didn’t move and I tried a healing spell, but that was always Alex’s specialty. I felt his heart beat get stronger slightly and smiled when he reopened his eyes. 

“You have to go,” he spoke calmly. I shook my head and he pulled me lightly to him and kissed me softly. I responded instantly and kissed him back, pouring all of my heartache into it and it seemed like he knew what I was doing since he responded the same. Soon after though he went limp and his head fell back. I felt his grip on my hand let go and cried out for him to wake up as tears went down my face. I stayed in that cave with him for hours trying to wake him up and crying next to him. When I was done and felt numb and built a pyre and set him on it gently. I sent up a prayer for anyone who would listen and set the fire. It made sure that it burned all the way through even though it was raining. When it was done, I went down the beach until I reached an area without anyone near and it was secluded. I went into the ocean and sat down in the water as I pulled a knife out of my sheath on my thigh. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and sliced the knife across both of my arms and set them underwater. I could feel the blood leave me and closed my eyes. After a while I didn’t feel anything anymore and was about to fall under the water when I felt someone huge pick me up and cradle me like a child to somewhere warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hint hint"
> 
> And I just want to say that I'm sorry about the cutting and suicide attempt. If you're thinking about it, I encourage you not to. I've been there and have tried. It hurt. But guess who if the huge man!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seranna wakes up.

There was a buzzing sound as I started to wake up, but it was a slow process. I could only hear the sounds of movement around me. 

“Where’d you find her, chief?”

“In the water. The cuts were made by her but not blood magic.”

“So you’re telling me that she tried to kill herself and you saved her right before? You’ve got a gift with timing.”

“I know. Ben-Hasthath. Her old robes were from a bandit group. The design matches those I’ve seen. So I’m guessing that they all died and she was left alone.”

“But why would that make her want to die? I mean, I’ve lost a lot but never to committing suicide.” I was starting to be able to feel again and someone was holding my arm and wrapping it in something. I could tell that the other was already wrapped and I was laying down on something soft with my head propped up. It was cold and warm at the same time. I could feel the heat from a fire but the cold of a cave. 

“It happened all at once or in a short period of time. Maybe she lost her family and the bandits caught her and didn’t let her go. Then they all died and she was alone. Most people don’t like being alone” 

“I suppose. She’ll live. Positive of it now. The blood loss will keep her weak for a while and eating might be a problem so no solids. Since you found her, I’m assuming that you’ll be wanting to take care of her?” There was a grunt and I heard the other man move to the other side of me. “Then you’ll need to know how. The bandages on her wrists will need to be changed every few hours and she’ll need to eat. I have soup on the pot here and she can’t move much because she’ll pass out or something worse. If there is any other problems, you know where to find me.” I heard footsteps leaving until I couldn’t anymore. There was no other movement for a while and I just fully blacked out again.

*

When I came back, I was able to have all of my senses at once again. I opened my eyes to see a ceiling of cave. I started to sit up and someone stopped me. I looked over to see a man missing an eye and has huge horns. I heard my breathing accelerated and I tried to get away from him but I was barely strong enough to push myself up and fell back down.

“Easy there. I found you in the water and brought you here. Killing yourself is a waste of life to me,” he explained as he stood and walked over to a pot.

“I want to die. You don’t get to decide whether or not I do,” I shot back and looked at the entrance in the cave.

“You can’t even stand up yet so I don’t recommend it,” the man said and I looked at him sitting next to me. 

“Why are you here?” I asked as he leaned forward.

“To help you. I’m going to help you sit up now so you can eat some soup,” he explained as one of his hands slid underneath my back and brought me up. He then brought a spoon to my mouth and I opened out of reflex and swallowed it. “Stitches thinks you’ll be back on your feet for travel in a few weeks. I’ll wait until then.”

“Who is Stitches?” I asked before he put another spoonful in my mouth.

“He’s my group’s healer. He’s rather concerned about you though. Never had a suicide case before.”

“Would’ve been best if you leaved me alone,” I muttered and he paused with the next spoon.

“Better for who?” he asked after a bit and I looked over at him. His expression was neutral and I looked away before I answered. 

“For me.”

“What about the people that made you want to die? Do you think they want that?”

“It doesn’t matter. They’re dead and I’m still here because I ran.” 

“Did they tell you to run?” he asked carefully and I nodded. “Then they would want you to live. Why would you throw away their last wish like it didn’t matter at all?” he asked and waited. I couldn’t think of one and felt extremely guilty. He wrapped my jaw gently in his hand and turned me to face him. 

“They wouldn’t want that,” I whispered. 

“Then you shouldn’t do it. You should live for them, like they would want,” he responded while using his thumb to wipe away my tears that escaped my eyes. 

“I don’t want to,” I cried and he pulled me into his lap.

“I know. It’s always hard to lose family. But this will make you stronger, you wait.” I cried in his chest for the rest of the night and eventually passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't criticize this scene harshly. I actually did try to kill myself by cutting before and this is basically how I woke up. That why it is later than I wanted, since it was emotional for me. I'll try to make longer chapters next to make up for it.
> 
> But if you're where I was, please seek help. Being with your friends will help more than you think.


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke to someone with smaller hands than the man before wrapping my wrists. I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned man with brown eyes and barely any hair on his head focused on my arms. I panicked and ripped my arm out of his grasp and he pulled back and as he looked up in shock. I gasped in pain as I felt the cuts on my wrists reopen. He grabbed my cut wrist again and put a healing lotion on it to close the wounds.

“Wh-who are you?” I whispered as I tried not to cry out from the feeling.

“I’m called Stitches since I’m the company healer,” he explained without looking up. He finished wrapping up my wrist and gentling setting it back down. 

“Company?” I asked softly, looking around for the other people. 

“I’m part of a mercenary band called The Chargers. We work any type of fighting job,” he explained as took a seat next to me.

“Who took care of me yesterday?” 

“The Iron Bull. He leads The Chargers and is the one who found you,” he explained and brought a bowl of soup to feed me.

“Where is he?” I asked as he scooped up some soup and fed me.

“He’s training the others right now. Probably kicking their ass too. He’ll be back though,” he answered as he continued to feed me small spoonfuls of the soup.

“Will I meet everyone soon?” I asked as I open my mouth to another one.

“Not soon. You’re still to weak and you lost a lot of blood. I’m not going to let you up for a while and between me and Bull, you got nowhere to go.” We were interrupted when Bull came in and through the door.

“Oh! You’re up?” he asked as he walked towards us.

“She just woke up, Chief. That’s why I’m feeding her,” Stitches answered for me. Bull nodded and sat down on the other side of my cot. 

“How do you feel?” he asked me as I swallowed the last spoonful. 

“I feel tired but I don’t want to sleep and I’m bored,” i complain and he laughed. 

“I’ll be sure to find something fun for you to do,” he says with a lazy smile on his face and I scowl at him.

“I want to get up,” I continued to whine and he shook his head.

“Can’t to that. You can leave the room when you can walk to the door all by yourself with no help. How bout that?” he asked and I thought about it. reluctantly I nodded. 

“Fine. But I’m still going to be grumpy about this,” I grumble and he laughs again.

“I don’t think I can imagine you any other way.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Depression is a bitch!

After a few weeks I was able to sit up and walk slowly by myself. Bull still didn’t want me to leave my room alone but I was able to see the other members of the company. Krem was my main follower, probably because of Bull. He followed me everywhere except when I wanted to get clean, in which case Dalish had to come with me. Soon enough though, I got used to be followed and being around these strange people. It wasn’t able to last very long though before I had to leave.

“I need to ask a favor from you,” Bull said to me one day and I nodded. He lead me away and sat down on a rock and I sat across from him. 

“What do you need?” I asked after I crossed my arms across my chest.

“I’ve heard rumors about this thing called a conclave and it’s supposed to stop the war between mages and templars. I think that it’s important to know what’s going on in there. How this plays out will affect how the world changes. You get it, right?” he asked when he was done and looked down at me. I shrugged and nodded.

“But why me? I’m not very good at hiding,” I pointed out and he chuckled.

“I know,” he said and my ears blushed from getting caught stealing sweets. Stitches was furious and didn’t allow me to leave for a week for risking fainting for a piece of cake. “But we got a job to do and I’ll need all of my men for it. You’re not officially a Charger but you’re as close as you can get. I trust you. You can help and I want you to do it,” he finished and sat back as he waited for my answer. He did have a point, I wasn’t officially a Charger and they can’t watch me at the same time as their doing a job. I agreed and Bull helped me pack my gear and saw me to the end of the Storm Coast. After a few weeks I made it to the Hinterlands and got caught up in the fighting. A templar saw me when I walked around a rock trying to get away and charged. I reached for my staff and had to hold it up to block before I could do anything else and he slashed it in half. I fell to the ground to avoid his next hit. He held the sword up with the sharp point aimed at me. He started to thrust his sword towards me when he was blasted backwards and is head hit a rock. I rolled over to look for who saved me to see a man with blonde hair blue eyes. He came running towards me and helped me up. 

“Are you alright?” he asked me as he healed the back of my head from a bump.

“I- I think so. I’ve never been out fighting before,” I explain.

“You’ve never fought before?” he asked suspicious.

“ I have, just never alone. I am always in the back,” I reply and he pulls his hand back from my head. 

“Where’s the rest of you?” 

“Dead,” I reply bluntly and bent down to pick up the remains of my staff. 

“Leave it. There’s nothing for it,” he man said as he took the pieces from me. “Do you have a place to go?” he asked suddenly and I shook my head. He gentling took my elbow and pulled me along with him until we reached a cave. Then he let go and started on a fire.

“Who are you?” I said as I looked around, but didn’t go in too far in the cave. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

“People call me Anders.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders realizes that Seranna and him know someone in common.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've made it a bit longer than the others and I'm finishing up the next chapter so it should be posted right after this one. Depression is a bitch, forgive my language, and I really wish it wouldn't interfere with my writing.

“Hello, Anders. My name is Seranna,” I respond and he looks at me confused.

“You’re not afraid of me?”

“No. You saved my life. Why would I be afraid of you?” I asked, confusion now showing on my face. 

“I’m the one that started all of this,” he explained like it was simple to put together. 

“Started what?” I asked as I shook my head in confusion and came closer.

“The war. I started to war between mages and templars. That’s why they’re killing each other,” he said as he finished lighting the fire.

“I just thought that was how it was here.”

“Where are you from?” he asked suddenly.

“I was a slave in Tevinter until several months ago,” I tell him and he looked surprised. 

“I thought your accent sounded a little familiar,” he said and I cocked my head to the side and stared at him. He sighed. “There was an elf who followed my friend Hawke around. He was a slave in Tevinter, too.” 

“What was his name?” I asked as I sat across the fire from Anders.

“We knew him as Fenris for about eight years. Then we met his sister and she told him his birth name was Leto,” he finished and shook his head.

“L-Leto? Was his sister’s name Verania?” I asked him while I was in shock. I he looked at me intrigued then.

“Yes. She had red hair and matching green eyes. She talked about how after he was sold into Danrious’s service he competed for a high position,” he finished and grabbed a cup of water to bring to me. I was hyperventilating and getting paler. “Are you alright?”

“I don’t know,” I said as started to drink the water. 

“Did you know him very well before he escaped?” 

“We were in love,” I responded as I finished drinking the water. 

“In love? I thought that slaves weren’t allowed to be in relationships?”

“Typically if you don’t get pregnant without permission, they don’t care. Ours did though,” I whisper the last part and he patted my back softly.

“Where were you heading?” he asked after a while.

“I was headed to Haven to see what was happening at the Conclave,” I told him and he nodded. 

“I can help you there. I know where it is so you won’t get lost,” he said as he brought some bread out of his pack.

“You would do that for me?” I asked as he handed me the bread and I nibbled on it.

“I would. I don’t want to see someone who is innocent get killed for not knowing where she his,” he said while smiling and I smiled back a bit and started to relax.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it would be minutes away!

When I awoke in the morning to see Anders packing up his stuff and putting out the fire. 

“Oh, good. You’re up,” he said as he saw me sitting up. “Are you ready to go?” he asked. When I nodded he helped me up and we started to move out of the cave. It was obvious that he knew the area when we started to take the back roads. 

“Are we almost there?” I asked after about twelve hours of walking.

“We should be pretty close,” he said. We continued walking until we came upon the village of Haven. 

“This is it?” I asked him and he nodded.

“Do you need me to come with you?” he asked when he saw that I didn’t move.

“Would you?” I asked him quickly and blushed when he chuckled.

“I will but just so you know, I’m not going to be called Anders when I go in there. Just make up a name that come to your mind and we’ll go with that.”

“Why can’t I call you Anders?”

“Because there are people in the town that don’t like me. Actually, they want me dead,” he said bluntly and I meekly nodded.

“How about Kevin?” I asked and he cocked his head side to side.

“I can live with Kevin. Where do you need to go first though?” he asked as we started walking again.

“I need to figure out where the negotiating his taking place and how that is going along,” I tell him and when we reach the training ground right before the gate, Anders pulls his hood over his head. We go into the tavern and sit down at a table in the corner and listened for clues and when we heard one, Anders wrote them down for later. 

“Well I think we have what we need right now,” he said and made to stand up when a man with tamed blonde hair walked in. Anders immediately sat back down and pulled the hood more to cover his face. 

“Who’s that?” I ask as the man went to the bar.

“That’s Knight-Captain Cullen. He’ll have my head right here, right now if he so much as sees me. He knows my face,” Anders whispered and I nodded as I looked away from the bar and out the window. I heard Cullen laugh and looked over to see what it was to find him talking to a soldier. He glanced at me then and I blushed at being caught and looked away. When I looked back at him, I saw him coming over. 

“I haven’t seen you in Haven before,” he said as he reached our table.

“I-I recently arrived. I got lost,” I told him, but it wasn’t a complete lie. I did get lost in the woods earlier and I was heading the wrong way here. 

“Where are you headed? Maybe I can help point you in the right direction,” he said calmly.

“I’m not sure. I can’t read,” I admit and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“You’ve never learned to read? Where are you from?” He asked and Anders’ eyes bore into me. When I glanced at him he mouthed ‘lie’. 

“I’m an orphan. I left a city when I was little. I like to believe that I come from nowhere,” I tell Cullen and he nods.

“Commander, new reports have some in,” I heard a soldier called out from the door and Cullen nodded.

“Looks like I have to leave. Perhaps I’ll see you tonight?” he asks and I meekly nod. He smiles and leaves the tavern. When he’s gone, Anders removes his hood and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the tavern and we go behind a place where that were three cabins facing each other. 

“We need to leave,” he said.

“Why?” I asked and he sighed.

“Because Cullen is going to kill me and he’ll kill you when he finds out that you know me,” he explained. 

“But I can’t leave! I haven’t figured out what I need to!” I cry out and he covers my mouth.

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go to the Conclave. That’ll be the fasted way to get the information you need. If only Varric were here….” he mumbled and lead me through the town until we reached the mountain to climb to get to the Conclave.


	26. Chapter 26

“If this isn’t how it always was, what happened to change it?” I asked as we climbed the mountain. 

“I killed the Grand Cleric in Kirkwall’s Chantry,” he answered rather bluntly. I cocked my head to the side.

“What’s a chantry?” I asked and he looked at me like I was weird.

“Don’t they have a chantry in the Imperium?” he asked as we continued.

“If they do, I’ve never been to one. I wasn’t allowed to leave the mansion,” I explained and he nodded.

“Must’ve been lonely,” he said while he was in thought.

“I was often ordered serve my master’s guests. I was rarely alone for a night.”

“That’s not what I meant. Did you ever fall in love after….Leto...left?” he asked while glancing back.

“I learned that love was not allowed and shied away from it. I didn’t want to displease my master more than I already did,” I told him and he looked shocked at my matter-a-factly attitude. 

“So you just didn’t love? Don’t love?”

“I regained it, only to have those I love be taken yet again. I do not plan on letting my heart regrow,” I told him softly and I saw a flash of blue break out across his face and in his eyes. My eyes widen in response and I back away a few feet. When the blue faded he look sad and he refused to looked at me. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-...It’s harder to control,” he explained as he turned away and started to walk back up the mountain.

“What was that?” I asked quietly as I followed.

“I have a spirit of Justice inside of me. He wants to rip apart the person that caused you so much pain. I do as well,” he explained and we fell into silence. We climbed for hours until we reached the huge building and stood at the side of it.

“What now?” I whispered after he motioned for me to be quiet.

“There’s guards around at the front most likely. I’ll distract them and then you run inside.”

“I’m not going to leave you at the hands of others,” I whisper fervently and he glares at me. 

“I’m not giving you a choice. You wanted to get in, this is your way,” he insisted and I sighed and nodded in defeat. 

“I’ll never see you again, will I?” I asked as he turned away.

“Most likely not. Get ready to run inside,” he said as he stood and started to walk to where the guards were at the front doors.

“Hello, gentlemen! It’s cold today, isn’t it?” he asked as he rounded the corner. 

“You need to leave, serah. The conclave is in session and can not be interrupted,” the guard responded.

“Who says I want to get in? I just want to talk to you men,” Anders replied and I heard one of the guards huff.

“Wait,” someone I didn’t recognize say. “This is the one responsible for this!” That same person shouted and then I heard the sound of multiple blades being drawn. 

“Come get me then!” Anders shouted and I saw him start to run down the mountain and I ran into the huge building and closed the doors behind me. 

“Now, to find out what all the fuss is about,” I muttered as I started try and blend in with the shadows.


	27. Chapter 27

I awoke in with my hands in chains. My vision slowly cleared and looked down at my hands. I slowly tilted my head to the side to see soldiers pointing their swords at me. I started to panic with my breathing exhilarating. My first thought was that Alexious found me and I was going to die here when suddenly the door slammed open to a woman with short, black hair stalked in with a red haired woman behind her. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now. The conclave was destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for you,” the woman said while walking around me. What? Not everyone can be dead, I thought to myself.

“What do you mean everyone is dead?” I asked her and she grabbed my arm. Suddenly it flared in pain and flashed an angry green light. I had to grind my teeth to stop myself from crying out in pain. 

“Explain this,” she said as she shoved it back down into my lap.

“I can’t,” I grounded out and she stormed towards me.

“What do you mean you ‘can’t,’” she asked, mimicking how I talked.

“I don’t know what that is, or how it got there,” I tolded her fervently, trying to prove my innocence. She grabbed my shirt and picked me up like I was nothing. She started to shake me back and forth.

“You're lying!” She shouted at me and suddenly I was dropped back to the ground.

“We need her, Cassandra,” the red haired woman told her and then turned to me. 

“I only just arrived here the day before! I don’t understand what’s going on,” I insisted, but the woman just looked at me coolly.

“Do you remember how this happened? How all this began?” she asked while staring down at me.

“I remember...running. Things, like spiders, were chasing me. Then a green light, and….a woman?”

“A woman? What did she look like?” she asked me but I shook my head.

“She was glowing and she reached out to me but then…” I looked down at my hand with the green thing in it. 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift,” Cassandra said and Leliana left. 

~*~

I awoke in a bed. I looked around me to see that the blankets were beneath me and a fire was in the fireplace next to me. A desk was on the other side of it with a few windows around the walls. A bookshelf was at the foot of the bed. I jumped out of the bed and looked around for my things. When I heard someone struggling with the door, I ran and leapt through the open window at the other side of the cabin. I crouched down into the snow and stopped moving when I heard the door open. 

“Herald?” I heard a woman’s voice call out but I didn’t move. What was a herald? I heard something drop and footsteps running away. I looked around the corner to find a young elf girl with black hair running towards the big building that I came out of when this started. I went around the corner and started to walk like I was normal and clenched my left hand closed to stop the green from showing. Luckily, I spotted a pair of gloves and grabbed them as I walked past. I put them on when no one was looking and started for the front gate. The guards opened it for me and I walked out. I started to think that I was going to be able to walk away and get back to Iron Bull when I heard someone call for me to stop. I tried to ignore them when I was spun around to face Cullen. 

“Where are you going?” he asked me, but his eyes widened when he saw my face. 

“Knight-Captain,” I whisper and a flash of annoyance crossed his face before he shook his head.

“That is not my title any longer, but where are you going?” he asked again.

“I-I…” I couldn’t think of a lie to tell before Cassandra came running out of the front gate and saw us. When I looked around Cullen, she saw me and started to run over to us. “I-I have to go!” I yelled and shrugged as I started to run away again.

“Stop her, Cullen!” I heard Cassandra yell at him and then his footsteps picked up behind me. I ran into the woods and tripped into a hunter’s trap. I started to climb out when I heard Cassandra and Cullen approaching so I clawed a hole in the ground to the side and curled up in it. The shadows of the two people chasing me showed over the hole. They argued on how to proceed, but both agreed that it was time to ask Leliana for help. Their shadows and footsteps faded out until they were gone. I slowly climbed out when the sun went down and noticed that my foot was wrong. I wasn’t sure what was wrong with it, but I wanted to get back to the Chargers as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to have to much story dialogue. So I only put a few parts of the one scene so you know that we're in the actual story line now, but just in a slightly different order...


	28. Chapter 28

I walked for as long as I could until the pain became unbearable. I stopped and sat on a rock while keeping my tears held and stopped myself from whimpering. I made it to the hinterlands but I wasn’t exactly sure where I was. 

“You again?” I heard someone call out and I looked up to see Anders again. 

“You got away?” I asked and he smirked. 

“I’ve been running my whole life. Keeps me in shape,” he explained but stopped smiling when I tried to stand but grimaced. “What happened?” he demanded and I fliched. 

“I think my foot is broken. I don’t know, I’ve never had a broken bone before,” I explained and he slowly lifted the leg with the injured foot. 

“It’s definitely broken. You walking around on it didn’t help any,” he said as he gently set my leg back down. 

“Is it fixable? Alexious said that when things are broken, you replace them.” Anders looked somewhat upset that this but didn’t press. 

“It’s fixable. You’ll just need to stay off of it for a few days when I get done healing you,” he told me as he gently but firmly lifted me from the rock and carried me to a different cave than before. 

“You moved,” I commented and he chuckled.

“It’s not smart to stay in one place for too long,” he said as we reached the cave. He set me down on a pile of furs and removed the boot from the foot that wasn’t injured.

“What have u been doing?” I asked while he worked.

“I’ve moved around a little bit until I settled here. Now, removing this boot is going to be painful. If you’ve never had a broken bone, you will scream and possibly faint. That’s fine,” he told me and waited for my response. When I nodded, he started to remove the boot as gently as possible but I couldn't hold in a scream. He stuck a piece of thick cloth in my mouth and I bit down hard. When he finally got the boot off, I thought the worst was over. It wasn’t. I fainted from the pain not long after he started to set the bone right. 

When I woke up I was still on the furs but the fire was warmer and there was a bowl of stew next to me. I reached over and grabbed it to find that it was still warm and I started to eat it slowly. I looked around to see that I was alone, but Anders’ pack was still in the cave. I looked down at my foot to see it was wrapped up and it was so tight that I couldn’t move it if I wanted to. I finished my stew and tried to stand up.

“Sit back down,” I heard Anders say from the mouth of the cave. I lowered myself down as I looked up to see him walking back in.

“Where did you go?” I asked as he knelt by my feet.

“I was scouting. Making sure we’re not found,” he explained as he lightly touched the broken one.

“Does that mean we’re safe?”

“For now at least. I don’t see any threats near us,” he answered. “Your foot will be fine in a day or two if you don’t move around,” he told me while he took my bowl.

“I can’t wait a day or two,” I insited. He paused and looked at me curiously.

“Why?” he asked and I fidgeted. 

“The people at Haven want me in chains,” I muttered and he make a face of understanding. “I don’t want to go back! Please don’t make me go back!” I begged and he set the bowl down on the ground. 

“I’m not sending you anywhere,” he told me as he held me to his chest firmly. “I don’t want to see anyone a prisoner,” he said as he stroked my hair. 

“Really?” I asked once I got my voice under control.

“You have my word,” he told me and gently pulled back. “Now, where do you have to be?”

“The Storm Coast.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late!!! I had the band trip with crappy wifi and then had to bake for the band. And someone handed out the wrong sweets to the wrong people I have to bake all over again. That's the last time I trust someone with desserts....

“Why do you have to be at the Storm Coast?” Anders asked me as he started to pack up. 

“The man who saved my life wanted to know what the Conclave was about. I went and he said he would meet be back there,” I explained and he accepted it. 

“Well, you can’t walk. I’ll be back. I’m going to try and find another way to move,” he said before leaving. I pouted a little as I laid back down. He came back several hours later with a horse.

“Where did you get that?” I ask astounded and he just smiled.

“You think rogues are the only ones who can steal?” he asked and I just started at him. “Come on,” he said after a minute. “Let’s get you to the Storm Coast.” He gently lifted me up and helped me swing my uninjured leg over the large animal. He jumped up behind me and grabbed the reins. I practically squealed when Anders started to turn the horse. “Don’t worry. I do know how to ride a horse,” he joked and I relaxed a little. We started to go north through the hinterlands and after a full day of riding, with walking, trotting, and galloping, we reached the beginning of the storm coast. The rain made us stop and take cover under some rocks. 

“I don’t think the horse can handle the rain,” I have to yell at Anders so he can hear me.

“I know. I want to find a safe place for him,” he yells back and we look around us to see a cave just across a dip in the road. “There,” he yells as he points. 

“Are you sure it’s safe to that way?” 

“There’s nowhere else to go,” he tells me and I nod. He starts to go through and the wind immediately tries to knock me off the horse. Anders has to hold me to make sure I stay on. When we reach the dip of dirt in the road, the horse slipped and I screamed both Anders and I went down as well. He managed to grab onto a branch from a tree and my hand at the same time, but the hill as turned steep and slippery with the rain. I tried to hang on but the rain made it difficult.

“Anders!” I screamed at him as I tried to climb up but couldn’t get a good purchase on the dirt.

“Don’t let go!” he called down to me as he tried to pull me up. Suddenly, I ended up dropping a little bit and looked up to see that the branch Anders was holding onto breaking. He looked up as well and cursed. He tried pulling me up again but lightning struck a tree next to us and we both jolted in panic. I tried to grab onto him again but wasn’t able to find a place to grab. I screamed as I slid down the hill and screamed when I landed. The horse was nowhere to be found and I looked up, but couldn’t see Anders from the curve of the hill.

“Anders!” I screamed out but my only response was the wind and the rain. I screamed out again and again but no response came. After what felt an hour, I grabbed onto a branch near me and pulled myself up. Grabbing as firmly as I could to the rocks along the wall and starting walking. When I reach the opening to the beach, I look around as much as I could. When I turned my head back to the left, I saw someone tall approaching. I leaned down to the boulder in front of me to try and see better. As the figure approached, I was able to make out horns. “Bull?!” I scream out and the head snaps over in my direction. I try to walk over to him but fall down when I step on my broken ankle. He starts to run towards me and drops down at my side, blocking the rain from hitting me.

“I expected you two days ago!” he yelled at me as he scooped me up in his arms and started walking back from wherever he came. 

“I tried,” I tried to say but the relief from finely feeling safe and the weather around us caught up with me and I couldn’t stay awake any longer.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep now,” he orders me and I shake my head to try and stay awake but I can’t fight the fatigue taking over and pass out in Bull’s arms.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late.........

I started to hear people talking, muffled, but still. I could tell that I was on a table with a wrapping around my head, my ankle, and my ribs. ‘My ribs are new’, I thought. I tried to move and I couldn’t and the voices became clearer. 

“How did you find her?” someone asked.

“She fell and that grabbed my attention. When she started to crawl towards me, I ran to get her,” was the response. I recognized both voices but I couldn’t place the names. 

“Where did she get these injuries? Our poor little fairy,” someone else cried out and I felt someone lightly touch my arm. 

“I’ve done what I can. The rest is up to her,” is what came next. 

“What do you mean?”

“She has a concussion. It’s a matter of will power at this point.” 

“Is there anything we can do?” 

“Talk to her, Try to keep her alive,” someone said. I felt someone gently grabbed and they murmured something but I was pulled back into darkness before I could understand them.

***

I awoke to someone washing my hair. I tried to move my head and found that I could, only to feel intense pain. 

“Seranna!” a gruff, deep voice cried out and I looked up to see Bull. I tried to smile and tears took over my expression instead and I tried to reach for him but my arms were to sore to move.

“B-Bull,” I whimpered and he wiped my tears away while he continued to wash my hair.

“Hang in there. You haven't been bathed in a while and you need to be clean,” he told me and I tried to nod but it caused to much pain. He finished washing my hair and gently dried it before grabbing a chair and sitting next to me. 

“I’m surprised you saw me,” I admitted.

“I wouldn’t have if you didn’t fall,” he told me with a serious face. “Why were you out there?” he demanded with a gentle, but firm tone. 

“I wanted to find you,” I admitted and my voice must have shook because his face softened.

“Why was that so important?” he asked calmly.

“I was in chains. They put me back in chains,” I whimper and my voice goes high pitched at the end of the the sentence before I break down. Bull holds my hand and my strokes my head with his other as his thumb wipes my tears away.

“I need you to tell me what happen,” he said gently and I told him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to change how often I'm going to be able to update since I'm working on so many stories. I'm almost ready to start posting my origin one and my hawke one...I hope you still like this story! And feel free to leave suggestions! I want to make sure y'all are happy with it!


	31. Chapter 31

“I went to the conclave like you wanted me to,” I started and frowned as my memories started to fail. “I heard people talking about the mages and the templars. Some hated the templars and others kept saying that they just wanted freedom,” I continued and Bull watched me with his one eye. His gaze seemed caring and yet unnerving at the same time. He sat still with his forearms on his thighs and his usual harness with his huge pants and boots. The light from the torch made his eye patch glisten slightly from the glare. 

“Where any of them in certain types of armor?” he asked quietly, Leaning forward slightly.

“Some had swords on their chests, I think? While I thought I saw one with wings and a beak but I can’t remember it well,” I scrunch my eyes and shake my head but whimper and hold my head within my hands and bent forward, curling in on myself in pain. The Iron Bull immediately made me sit up straight, handing me water and putting a cold rag on my forehead. I drank the water slowly and closed my eyes as the rag helped with sudden headache. 

“Don’t move you head to much, Seranna. It’ll hurt for quite a while,” Bull says seriously, yet gently as he makes sure that I can see straight. When I make sure that I can tell him how many figures he’s holding up he sits back down on the chair across from me and motions for me to continue. I take a few breaths before continuing.

“Then while I was walking I heard someone calling out for help. I….ran through a door to see a shadow holding a glowing ball and a woman in a big hat, which I was told was the Divine, suspended in the air. She told me to run and get help before the shadow looked like it was going to attack me….” I trailed off and Bull put his head in hands before sighing. “I’m sorry if I can’t remember-” 

“It’s not your fault, Seranna,” he cut me off. “Sometimes, remember tragic events is hard to remember. But who put you in chains?” Bull asked softly as he took both of my hands into one of his and gently held them. 

“A woman named Cassandra and another one named Leliana. Cassandra was mean and she pushed me around like the guards at Alexious’s house, but Leliana was staring at me like she could see everything about me. How dirty I was a few months ago, what I was doing there, what I’ve done to survive,” I trail off and look up at The Iron Bull and bright eyes from unshed tears. “She seemed like she would skin me if it wasn’t for my hand,” I tell him and turn my hand over in his palm to see a green light spread across my palm. 

“Do you know how you got this? What this does?” he asked while bringing my head back up to look in his eye. 

“No. But it can seal the bright green lights that float and it stopped the biggest one from spreading,” I tell him seriously. 

“At least we have a way to close them.” he joked and I smiled slightly. “Why don’t you rest some more?” he offered but I slightly shook my head. 

“I don’t want to stay in bed anymore,” I tell him and he cocks his head to the side slightly.

“You’ve suffered from a major blow to the head. The blonde guy we found said not to let you up,” he told me.

“Anders?” I asked surprise.

“Yeah. Said you asked him to help you with your ankle and all. Figured I’d let him stay until he gave you the okay,” Bull explained and made me lay back down on the bed.

“I don’t want to rest anymore,” I argue as I yawn.

“Sure you don’t. You’re only yawning to stretch your jaw,” he joked and I nodded with my head against the pillow as I closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle as he pulled the blanket up around my shoulders and I was to tired to smile when I felt him kiss my forehead before putting a new cold rag on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this one is more detailed. Considering that it's past midnight here....... And I know I'm behind on this! I just moved my beta reader into my house cause her parents kicked her out and it's been hectic. I'm gonna try harder. I had to play some origins to get motivation going again for some reason, who knew?


	32. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me explaining myself

This is not an update! I'm so sorry I've been gone. I've been very busy, working my ass off, not sleeping becuase of it, worrying if I'll have enough money to go to college, ect. Also, I just got dumped. Yay me.... So fighting depression and stress isn't something I recommend. I also have a lot of family stuff going on. My dad is probably about to have a third surgery in as many weeks becuase he got is gal bladder taken out and then infected bacteria moved in and it turned out to be e coli. So he's had a drain in him for a while and today is the last doctor appointment before the doctor decides "Hey, we got to cut you open again." But the liquid hasn't cleaned up and It's not looking good. Needless to say, I've had a lot on my plate and there's not enough hours in the day and stress and just everything has made me so overwhelmed. I'm not useing this as an excuse for not updating, but just as an explanation on why I haven't been updating. I will be updating again soon. I'm not positive when but I am working on all my works paragraphs at a time becuase of everything going on. So you'll be getting an updating by the end of the month hopefully. Might not be long, but it's there. Thank you all for staying with me and if you pray, please pray for me dad. He's 55 years old and it's a lot for him to take on. Thanks so much,  
Seranna Harkon

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update monthly! Please leave comments!! All work belongs to bioware! I love them!
> 
> Go ahead and comment on which characters or chapters you want drawings in and Ashley will get it done.


End file.
